


The Sixth Semester at Munster University

by TrixterDark



Series: Sixteenth Year Au [5]
Category: Brave (2012), Gravity Falls, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Lorax (2012), Treasure Planet (2002), Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Angst, College AU, Crossover, Disney, Dreamworks, Everybody is here, F/M, Frostcup - Freeform, Hijack, Illumination, Jerida, M/M, Multi, hard times, sixteenth year au, sony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrixterDark/pseuds/TrixterDark
Summary: Hiccup and his friends have begun their second year at Munster University. As a strange turn of events begins to unfold, lines are drawn, friendships are tested, and a friendly face might be behind it all. Frostcup, ROTBTD College AU (Part 5 of a series)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, nice to see you again. Thank you for joining me through the sixteenth year, the first trip to Berk, the senior year..and even a week with Lilo Pelekai. (Some of you may not have taken that trip. I understand.) Jack and Hiccup are a little older this time around. To be specific, we're going to to do a timeskip. It's their second year of college. Everyone is a little older, a little wiser. Somethings have changed. Somethings haven't.

Chapter: Friday and Monday.

Friday, September 4th

Jack woke up to the smell of sweet perfume and unfamiliar sight of a large Munster's Monsters blanket tacked to the ceiling. He rolled to the side and didn't fall over...Definitely not his room. Ignoring the pounding in his head, he tried to think back to the previous night. Party. Gig. Frat Row. "Ugh..." He felt sweaty and nauseous...and dizzy...

He could practically hear Hiccup yelling at him already. He felt around the bed for his phone. Jack's first year at Munster U had been one big blur of partying, studying, and lectures. After waking up in the fountain on Frat Row once, he had promised Hiccup he would cut back. But it wasn't his fault this time. After all, he had a gig at a party. Someone would have slipped him something one way or another. He stood up and gravity threatened him.

There was a lovely entanglement of limbs in the doorway. He stepped over the drunken frat boys and stumbled into the hallway. His shirt was missing, so was his phone. He tried to think back. No, it hadn't been his shirt, it was Hiccup's. Hiccup's room in the Deblois dorm was closer to Frat Row, and he remembered taking a nap there after class. He did that often. Half of his belongings were hidden among the young Haddock's: books, clothes, a hotplate, his favorite blanket...

Of all the sleeping bodies Jack encountered in the house, none of them belonged to his band-mates. Jim had a personal curfew and probably left after their set. Their band's guitarist and vocals, aka the 'Once-ler' (a nickname originating from a stupid promise he could never let down) had probably been dragged off by an overzealous groupie. Jack found his keyboard in the main hall and stuffed it into its case, where lo and behold, he found his keys.

He headed across the large expansive green lawn, shirtless with his keyboard bag sticking to his skin. Eyes occasionally fell on him and he hobbled around barefoot. Ramsey house, his dormitory, was his destination. He figured a quick shower and a coffee were in order. There was also the matter of his missing phone...

He walked into the Ramsey building. The lounge area was occupied as he nodded at the girl behind the desk. He heard snickering and whispers as he took the stairs up to the second floor. The doors of his dorm house's rooms were built with forgetful college students in mind. A number code, a card, or key would allow access into the room. Jack entered the room and was pleased to find that his roommate Robbie wasn't around. Robbie had his own band, and rarely came back.

He tripped on a half-eaten box of doughnuts and hit his shin on the bed frame. Swearing and hissing ensued as his head continued to pound. He knew what he needed...the Angrboda brew. Angrboda brew was a special, nasty tonic Stoick had taught Hiccup how to make. According to the Haddocks, it was an ancient recipe used by a giantess to quell Loki's children. For Jack and everyone else, it was a cure for hangovers.

Jack took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Shoes. Shirt. Service. Put on shoes, find clean shirt. Go to the bookstore and get service. Get service. He willed himself to get up. "Come on...Do it for the tonic..."

He took his time and walked over to the large bookstore on Sullivan Boulevard, or 'Sulleyvard' as some students called it. The bookstore had multiple functions as it held not only books, but basic supplies and a cafe in the back. Hiccup had started working in it the previous semester. He was usually found at the Coffee/Rental desk, working the register and helping people find books.

It was natural for most sophomores to still be working off their freshman fifteen, but Hiccup had dispersed his perfectly. He was taller and wider than he had been, but still lean. The Haddock hairiness gene had caught up with him, and he hid most of his unruly hair under a beanie hat, (If he left it out in the open, Rapunzel would put tiny braids in his hair) and shaved. (when he remembered) As their majors were different, Jack and Hiccup didn't attend the same classes, so they only saw each other when Hiccup wasn't hyperventilating over exams.

Hiccup was taking his classes seriously, a little too seriously in Jack's opinion. The previous week they had hardly seen each other, and Hiccup had been in a foul mood even then. Jack warned him if he didn't stop stressing over every little thing, he wouldn't make it to finals. Hiccup wasn't amused.

So Jack was sure when he entered the cafe and saw Hiccup's trembling hands handling two coffee cups, it was just more stress, not him.

Hiccup looked up as Jack entered the cafe and his hands dropped to his sides. Jack looked him up and down, trying to read his body language. Hiccup was frozen, like he was trying to process something. It wasn't until Jack reached the counter that he snapped.

"Get out." Hiccup said, turning from him.

"What?" He didn't sound like he was joking. "Listen Hic, I need-"

Hiccup's eyes narrowed. "I don't want to talk to you right now." He walked away from the desk and towards the cappuccino machine. "I...I can't talk to you now. Leave."

Jack followed him, his headache persisting. "What's wrong?"

Hiccup turned to face him, hands trembling and rage he had tried to control building. "Am I...What the—Are you serious? I'm not going to tell you again. Get away from me or I swear I-"

Jack reached his arm and Hiccup smacked it away.

"Don't touch me." Now Jack knew something was seriously wrong.

"What the-"

Merida showed up seemingly out of nowhere, leading Hiccup away, who glared back at Jack before disappearing into one of the aisles.

"Jack." Jim put a hand on his shoulder. "You should do what he says."

"What's wrong with him?" Jack asked. Nothing was making sense to him at this point.

Jim sighed. "I'm guessing you don't remember. Look, Hiccup isn't ready to see you yet. Let's just go back to the dorm until he cools down."

"What don't I...What the hell is going on?"

"Where's Hiccup?"

Rapunzel was there at the counter now, looking worried. "Oh Jack...What did he say? Did you talk to him yet?"

"Hiccup's not ready to talk." Jim explained.

Jack stared at both of them. He didn't know what happened, but everyone else seemed to know, and it was starting to piss him off. "Look. I don't know what's going on here, but if one of you could explain instead of asking questions-"

"You don't remember?" Rapunzel asked. "Oh...Jack."

"Remember what!? Are you hearing me? I don't know what I did!" He held his head in his hands. "It's too early for this..."

Rapunzel took out her phone and scrolled down until she found what she was looking for.

"You need to see this."

The video was shot a weird angle, obviously taken from a phone. Jack recognized the Munster's Monsters blanket on the ceiling and his stomach lurched. There he was, recorded making out with some curly haired blonde girl, her hair filling the camera for a moment. His head fell back, as he was obviously intoxicated. She laughed, her voice muffled by the blanket as she put the phone on the nightstand. The video ended, putting the screen back on Jack's page. According to the details, he had uploaded it form his own phone.

Jack stared at the screen, blinked several times. There he was,ruining his own life. And he couldn't remember any of it. The evidence was right in front of him, but he couldn't recall the event at all.

And that didn't help his apology one bit. Hiccup refused to talk to him, and by the time he was ready to talk, it wasn't easy.

"Hiccup, I-"

"Don't talk." Hiccup shook his head. "Just listen. You said you don't remember anything. I get that. You don't remember her. Sure, whatever. But I'll remember. And I'll know that it's a possibility. What if it happens again? You can say it won't, you can promise me it can't, but it doesn't matter, because I'm going to wonder that now every time we're apart."

"What are you saying?" Jack asked, now with a new headache unrelated to alcohol.

"I'm saying...I need space." Hiccup raked a hand through his hair. "I can't forgive you right now. I know that I can." He paused. "But…"

Jack felt like he knew what he was going to say next, but he silently prayed he was wrong as Hiccup continued.

" I don't want to. I'm...I'm tired." His voice cracked then, and Jack knew there were tears on the way. Hiccup looked at the ground." I….I don't want to wonder what you're doing all the time. If I can't trust you...Well, maybe that's my problem." Hiccup sighed. "But if I can't trust you, then…"

"Don't-" Jack began, but it was too late.

" I shouldn't be with you."

Monday October 5th

Hiccup could run as fast as he wanted, but he couldn't outrun his own feelings. The treadmill beeped again, signaling that was nearing the end of his session. He looked away from the treadmill's dashboard and up at the glass window. The sun was beginning to rise on Munster University.

Sweat poured down his face, but he continued to run, trying not to think.

A month. That was what they had agreed on. One month apart to sort out their thoughts and feelings. When the agreement had been made, it seemed like a lifetime. But time flew much faster than Hiccup anticipated, and here he was a month later.

The treadmill slowed and so did he, until it came to a stop. He took two steps back from the machine, and released a long sigh before walking towards the window to watch as the sun continued to rise. He could see his own reflection in the glass, his hair was longer, his face covered in fuzz. His grey "Property of Munsters" t-shirt was damp with sweat, and his mesh shorts were clinging to his legs.

"You're here early."

Heather Houston, his on and off study partner was next to him now, holding out a water bottle. He took it, pressing it against his forehead, closing his eyes, and enjoying the cold sensation. "It gets really crowded in here during the day." He opened his eyes again. " Working out?"

She shrugged, her high ponytail bobbing. "Gotta drop the freshman fifteen, y'know?"

"Right..."

There was an awkward silence, as Heather wasn't sure what to say and Hiccup wasn't in the mood to chat.

Hiccup walked back towards the treadmill and retrieved his duffel bag. "I'm gonna hit the showers. See you around."

Heather nodded. "Yeah. See you..." She watched him cross the almost empty gym. As of late, she could never find the right words to say to Hiccup. He had been moody and distant for weeks. She knew why, of course. She just didn't know how to handle it. At first she thought if she didn't bring up Jack, things would be fine... but it wasn't that simple.

Hiccup took a quick shower, aware that his shift at the bookstore would start soon. He changed into a pair of jeans and a dark green sweatshirt. After stashing a good portion of his hair under his hat, he headed back to his dorm.

The DeBlois dorm was a short walk from the gym. Hiccup headed up to the third floor, passing by a tour group on the stairs. He stopped outside his door. It was slightly ajar. Cautious, he pushed the door open slowly.

It was pure chaos. His chest of drawers had clothing sticking out if it, all the research for his paper scattered, and his bed was covered in belongings. He would have assumed it was a burglary, but that didn't make sense. His laptop was on his bed, his jar of change untouched. And then he noticed several key items were missing. The hot plate that had sat on the floor for months was gone. So was the blanket on his bed. The miniature fridge was missing…

Hiccup quickly began going through his things to see if anything else had disappeared. Several photos were missing from his wall, leaving behind bits of tape and light marks. He checked the closet, and that's when he realized what was going on...all of the things that had been taken belonged to Jack. He took a deep breath. It had been a month…

A month without contact of any kind, a month to decide whether they really wanted to stay together. Was this Jack's answer?

He took his phone out of his pocket, fuming. He stood there for a moment, hands shaking, vision blurring. Only when he focused on the screen did he notice he had ten minutes to get to work. He grabbed his keys, backpack and left, slamming the door behind himself. He dialed Jack as he marched down the Sulleyvard, ready to boil over. The phone rang several times before Jack picked up.

"...Uh...Hello?"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Hiccup snapped, his voice echoing across the campus, startling several onlookers. Regardless he continued to march across the lawn, shouting into his phone. "ARE YOU INSANE!? YOU LEFT MY DOOR OPEN! WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST CALL ME OR SOMETHING, I CAN'T…" Hiccup heard a clicking noise. Jack had hung up on him. "What the…"He stared at the phone. "Did he just...hang up on me?" And with that, Hiccup chucked his phone across the lawn.

And the immediately realized what he had done and went running after it.

Hiccup spent the rest of the day silently fuming and glaring at textbooks as he stacked and unpacked the latest editions of what seemed to be every textbook known to man. He had been taken away from the desk due to his brooding stare that had apparently intimidated anyone in need of a textbook rental. He just couldn't believe that Jack had hung upon him after a month of avoidance, and awkward near meetings around campus, and staring at the phone but never calling, and being so careful not to mention to his parents when they called.

The more Hiccup thought about it, the more he wanted to break something. He had half a mind to march over to Ramsey house, Jack's dorm, and really let Jack have a piece of his mind. Instead, he angrily mumbled to himself until his shift ended, and he met Rapunzel out by the quad. They shared Art History class together in the afternoon. Well, in all honesty, it wasn't as much Art History as it was an old woman reminiscing about the trips she had taken in her youth, while showing slides of her many adventures. The room was slightly chilly and dark, and it was the perfect place to drift off and calm down.

Before class Hiccup explained the situation to Rapunzel. She was upset as well, if not puzzled by the fact that Jack had done such a thing. Unlike Hiccup her contact with Jack had not been limited. Still trying to figure out who she was, Rapunzel threw herself into different forms of self-expression. Munster U had plenty of outlets: poetry jams, sketchapaloozas, open mics at the café. In her second year Rapunzel had bought herself a acoustic guitar and sang at campus events…meaning she saw the Onceler in the woods (aka Jack, Jim, and their nameless front man) often.

Jack had been just as depressed as Hiccup was during their 'break'. According to Jim he spent most of his nights in his room eating large amounts of junk food and watching nothing but 80's cartoons. Rapunzel didn't give her opinion on the matter, and only listened quietly until their teacher entered the room.

After class Hiccup was calmer, as he had gotten in a 30 minute nap during the 90 minute lecture. Instead of angry he was rearing back towards depressed. "It's just…I don't get it. Why didn't he talk to me? It's not like he couldn't just ask me if he wanted his stuff."

"Yeah…" Rapunzel said nodding. "It's really weird." She fished her phone out of her bag. "Hm…" She bit her lip as she looked at the screen.

Hiccup sighed as they waited for the trolley to pull in. "It's just, I know I was the one that asked for space. But…"He huffed. "I mean, he didn't…" His eyes went up the hill and fell on a shaggy haired guy carrying a hotplate, laughing and talking to a girl carrying a bundle of fabric in her arms. Even from at the bottom of the hill, even in that crumpled balled up, bundle state Hiccup knew what she was carrying. Rapunzel followed his gaze, not understanding. "Hiccup?"

"He didn't…" Hiccup repeated, before dropping his backpack and taking off, running up the hill. "HEY! WAIT!" He ran as fast as he could to catch up with the two, his many hours of treadmill running had paid off. Of all the things Jack had been willing to leave behind, that thing definitely was not one of them. It was worn and old, it had faded and been washed enough times for half of the printed design to disappear.

"Wait!"

Hiccup caught up to them, stopping to catch his breath. His eyes fell on Jack's blue hoodie. "Where…did…you get that?"

The boy suddenly became defensive, clinging tighter to the hotplate. Seeing the dent in its side, Hiccup recognized it as Jack's as well.

"There's a bunch of stuff behind the Ecodome." The girl explained. "Looked like someone moved out or something."

"I need that sweater." Hiccup said, breath finally returning to normal. "And that hotplate."

"Finders keepers man." The boy said.

Rapunzel was quickly making her way up the hill, carrying both of their bags.

"That's my stuff." Hiccup crossed his arms. "I'm not going to argue with you about this."  
"I'm not giving up this jacket." The girl said. "It's perfect for my film!"

The boy began to back away and Hiccup directed his focus on the girl. "I'm sure you can fund a ratty old sweater anywhere…I bet lost and found is full of them. The point is, you can't have that one."

"You sound really attached to it. Maybe I could give it up...for a trade."

Without warning the boy took off.

Hiccup's eyes widened. He wanted to tell her off, but time was of the essence. If Jack's other things were behind the Ecodome, it was only a matter of time before they were divvied up between other students. After all, the whole point of the dome was recycling. It was known as a spot for dumping unwanted stuff. He stuck his hands in his pocket. A hotplate was one thing, but that hooded sweater.

"I'll give you five bucks for it."

"Ten." An evil grin crossed her face.

"Six and a free coffee voucher for the bookstore."

She looked hesitant.

Hiccup fished the money and coupon out of his pocket. "Two vouchers? Look, that's all I got."

Rapunzel finally made it to the top of the hill, just as Hiccup had acquired Jack's sweater.

"What was that about?" She asked, handed him his backpack.

"I'm not sure." Hiccup took a deep breath. "But it doesn't matter. We have to get to the Ecodome before somebody up-cycles the rest of Jack's stuff."

They made it just in time. After arm wrestling someone for his fridge, Hiccup stuffed the rest of his belongings inside of it and with Rapunzel's help, carried it back to his dorm.

"This doesn't make any sense." Rapunzel said, dropping Jack's rescued blanket into Hiccup's hamper. "Jack wouldn't toss out this stuff."

"No." Hiccup replied, plugging in his now empty fridge. "But it was all his stuff. How would someone know that?"

Rapunzel shrugged. "I don't know." Her eyes fell on Jack's hoodie. "But I do know Jack would never through that hoodie away. So, what're you going to do? If it wasn't Jack, that means someone else did this to your room." She shivered. "Who would do that? How did they get in?"

"I use the card to get in, but there's a keycode too." Hiccup said, sitting on his bed next to Rapunzel. "Anyone can get into my room if they know it."

"You should tell security." Rapunzel suggested.

"And tell them what? Someone threw out my..." He couldn't find the right word to describe Jack's relation to him. "…Jack's stuff?" He shook his head. "That'll make it seem like a domestic thing. No. I…I 'm going to have to talk to Jack first."

"Are you ready to do that?"

Hiccup shook his head. "I don't know…But, this is important. Even if I can't talk to him about 'us', I need to tell him what happened."

"If you think that's the right thing to do." Rapunzel's phone buzzed and she checked it. "That's my alarm. I have Bio, so I gotta go."

Hiccup grabbed Jack's hoodie, picked up his backpack, and followed her to the door. "I'll see you out."

They walked over to the trolley stop. As the trolley car pulled up, Rapunzel gave Hiccup a hug. "Everything is going to be fine." As she broke the hug she asked; "Do you want to stay in my dorm? I don't think yours is safe…"

"I'll let you know…See you later."

As Rapunzel hopped onto the trolley she waved until it pulled off. With a sigh, Hiccup began his trek towards the Ramsey house. He took his time. From what he remembered, Jack wouldn't be out of class until 7. It was a little after four. The sun was already beginning to set. He went to the library opting to get a little studying in as he waited. After picking up a few books he sat in the 'silent section', a collection of desks with isolation walls which kept students from making eye contact, and muffled any noises their neighbors made.

Hiccup stared at the pages, but didn't seem to be taking in any information. He felt nervous and jittery. What was going on? What did this mean? Rapunzel was right about him not being able to stay in his room. The thought of someone else coming in whenever they felt like it scared him a little. Hiccup's roommate had moved out back in September and relocated to Frat Row, so he was currently alone. ..

"Haddock."

Hiccup turned his head. Dagur of all people stood behind him, looking a little manic. His hair had grown out, and his beard was uneven. His was as buff as ever, and his wrinkled attire made him look like a beefed up hobo. He had a smug look on his face, which made the faded scar across his left eye more prominent.

"Dagur…." Hiccup nodded at him. They rarely met on campus, as Munster had at least 10,000 people roaming its halls at any given time. "What brings you here?'

"The allure of free literature of course." Dagur replied, with a grand sweeping gesture. Hiccup noticed that his movements were a bit more dramatic ever since he had joined the wrestling circuit. He assumed it was from taking parts in the short skits between matches. "You seem a bit distressed." Dagur said.

Hiccup closed his book. "I have some stuff I need to work out..." He stared at the desk. "No big deal."

Dagur's smug grin waned. "Just some small stuff?"

"Uh Huh." Hiccup opened another book. "Small stuff. See you around." He put feigned interest into the book until Dagur walked off. Once he was alone again, he looked at his phone. He could text Jack. He shoved the phone back into his pocket. Or not. His stomach was full of common greens again. Maybe a quick sketch would do him some good...

His 'quick sketch' became a source of procrastination until he overheard someone ask the time, and realized it was after eight. Reluctantly he gathered his things and put the books on a sorting trolley before leaving the library. The closer he got to Ramsey house, the more he wanted to run fleeing in the other direction. He wasn't ready to see Jack again. He just wasn't. And yet his feet pulled him there anyway.

He stood outside Jack's door for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. The more he waited, the more nervous he became. Finally he knocked on the door.

"Jack?"

When there was no reply, he pressed his ear to the door. He could hear music playing softly.

"Life is like a hurricane. Here- in -Duck-burg... Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes... It's-a-duck-blur! Might solve a mystery... Or rewrite history!"

"Ducktales?" Hiccup whispered in disbelief. He knocked again, louder. "Jack!"

There was shuffling and mumbled swearing as the volume was lowered. Hiccup waited, and then knocked again.

"Jack?"

There was a clicking noise and the door opened slightly. Hiccup couldn't see anything, the room was dark, with the only light-source being a laptop on the floor. As quickly as the door had been opened, it slammed shut.

Hiccup flinched, reeling backward. Maybe it was true. Maybe Jack had done it. Maybe he didn't want anything to do with Hiccup anymore. Maybe that's why he had hung up that morning...

The door opened again, wider this time. A bundle of blankets was at the door. Red ,tearing puffy eyes blinked at Hiccup and their owner sniffled.

"Higgub?" Jack rasped, before coughing repeatedly and retreating back inside.

Jack was a total mess, clearly riddled with a nasty flu strain. He and his overly blanketed body slipped back into the room and Hiccup followed, entered a area that smelled strongly of vapor rub and the dining hall's chicken soup. The garbage in the room had piled up on Jack's side, a tower of empty plastic Ramen packets and cups seemed to be building into the form of a shrine. There was another bag, full of nothing but empty sports drink bottles.

The other side of the room was just as eerie and Gothic as Hiccup remembered. Robbie's taste was easily reflected by the wall (painted black), the Panic! At he Disco and My Chemical Romance posters, the skeleton tacked to the wall, a hamper of clothes exclusively from Hot Topic, and the black velvet duvet covering Robbie's bed. Every time Hiccup looked at it,the phrase '2edgy4me' came to mind.

Jack sat on the floor, next to three different boxes of tissues, his laptop, and a bottle of cough medicine. He blew his nose and started hacking again before taking a chug from the medicine bottle. "Damn..."

Hiccup unsure where to sit, opted for the edge of Jack's bed. It was covered in textbooks, but he found one spot where the mattress dipped slightly.

Jack leaned his head against the bed. He felt like hell, and he was sure he looked like hell too. Someone had sneezed in his face four days prior, and here he was, a wheezing, drippy mess. He looked up at Hiccup, his vision blurry. "Did you want something?"

Hiccup blinked. "Wha-Oh. Uh..." He wasn't sure where to begin. "Are you alright?"

Jack closed his eyes. "I'm half dead."

"Hm..." Hiccup didn't feel ready to talk yet. Jack didn't look like he was in any state to have a serious conversation either. Instead of talking he began to fix up the room, just as he had did for months before. Jack wasn't the most organized person, but his weakened state had undone any sense of order the room previously had. Hiccup started with the Ramen shrine first, taking the trash down to the incinerator. Before he could move the bottles, Jack began to whine.

"Waiiiit." His voice sounded awful. "I didn't check the codes on those yet."

Hiccup sighed. "Then get started. This place is a mess."

Ignoring the bottles, Hiccup went after the other bits of trash around the room, before organizing the books and clothes covering Jack's bed. "Have you been sleeping on the floor?"

"…."

"Jack?"

Jack had fallen asleep, his mouth open, and his breathing heavy.

Hiccup sighed and continued to clean. He wasn't expecting to see Jack again like this. Their reunion had a lot less shouting than he expected. He stacked the books up and sorted the clothes, tucking most of them into the laundry bag to wash. Jack was in no state to be ransacking Hiccup's dorm room, which meant whoever broke in wasn't him. Nervous now for a completely different reason, Hiccup grabbed Jack's keys from by the door and headed down to the basement.

The basement at Ramsey house featured a rec room and a small laundry room with several machines. He sat on a metal chair and watched the clothes spin around while he collected his thoughts. Someone had snuck into his room…Someone who knew when he was at the gym. This same person went through his thing, but only removed items that belonged to Jack. Who would do that? Why? What was there to gain?

Before Hiccup knew it, he was folding Jack's clothes and taking them back up to the room. He stopped at Jack's door. He heard multiple voices inside. He turned the handle and opened the door slowly.

"Who's there!?"

"Ach! Heccup?"

Merida was dragging Jack into bed as Hiccup entered. "Well, fancy seeing you here. What's that y' got there?"

"Laundry." Hiccup replied, setting the bag down next to Jack's bed.

"Hey." Jim sat on the floor, entering codes from the empty bottles on Jack's computer.

"Since you're here, I don't' suppose you mind giving Jack his dinner?" Merida asked. She and Jim were both dressed up, like they were headed out.

"Going somewhere?" Hiccup asked.

"We're headed to a pub off campus." Jim explained. "We just stopped by to see how Jack was doing."

Jack rolled onto his stomach, cocooning himself in his blankets. "No more soup." He coughed. "Just let me sleep…"

"I think not." Merida put her hands on her hips. "You were wastin' away, even before y' got sick." She looked at Hiccup. "He hardly eats, y'know? And he's so moody." She raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, were we interrupting something?"

"No…." Hiccup shook his head. "Oh! Actually…"

Hiccup explained the day's events to the three of them. When he was finished, Merida and Jim exchanged worried looks.

"You can't go back to yer room, Heccup." Merida said. "I can't fathom why anyone would do such a thing, but who knows what else could happen if you go back?"

"You should at least have your lock changed." Jim said. "Just for peace of mind. If you need a place to stay, you can come to our room." Jim and Merida had been sharing a dorm room since the semester started on the top floor of the Ramsey house. Hiccup had only been in the room once to help Jim move in. The thought of staying the night there made him feel awkward, but his alternatives were slim. Rapunzel had a roommate, a female one at that, who possibly wouldn't be comfortable with a random guy sleeping on her floor.

"Stay… with them." Jack wheezed. "But…Tell security first." He shrugged on his favorite hoodie before wrapping the blankets around himself again.

Merida took a long styrofoam cup out of a paper bag. "Eat your dinner, Frost."

Jack grimaced before taking the cup, removing the lid and sipping its contents. "It's too salty. Bring me Ramen next time instead."

Hiccup frowned. "You need food. Actual food. Not preservative loaded junk." He specified.

Merida looked at her phone. "We ought to get going. Do you want us to walk you over to security?"

Hiccup shook his head. "No…I'll go in the morning."

Jim scribbled down a set of numbers. "Here…That's our door code. Call us if you can't get in."

Hiccup took the paper reluctantly. "Thank you."

Jack sipped his salty soup and Hiccup sat at the other end of his bed, quiet.

If he were well, Jack would've marched down to security himself. He would've assured Hiccup that things were going to be fine. Instead, for now he could only keep Hiccup company. He grabbed his laptop and made himself comfortable. "So..."

Hiccup blinked at him. '...?'

"Ducktales?" Jack asked.

Hiccup shook his head. "Talespin."

"Alright then."

"TALESPIN! TALESPIN! Friends for life through thick and thin with another Talespin! Sing it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday, September 3rd

"So...This is Flynn!"

Rapunzel stood arm in arm with a man slightly taller than her. She seemed less excited and more nervous than usual, her eyes darting between Hiccup, Jack, and the stranger. His goatee and calm appearance gave off a sense of maturity. Jack stared at the man for a moment, before the stranger's hand extended towards him.

"Nice to meet you!" Hiccup reached over the desk and shook Flynn's hand, shooting Jack a look. They were in the bookstore once again. Hiccup was behind the counter, brewing coffee when Rapunzel and Flynn came over.

Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and leaned against the counter.

"Goldie here tells me you guys go way back." Flynn said, retracting his hand.

Hiccup nodded. "Yeah, from elementary to Munster."

"How long have you been at Munster?" Jack asked. "A couple of years?" He felt Hiccup pinch him and he winced,moving away from the counter.

Rapunzel looked at Hiccup. "Well, we were just popping in to say hello. There's poetry jam starting soon."

"Nice meeting you." Flynn said, as Rapunzel began to pull him away.

Hiccup smiled. "Yeah, nice meeting you. Let's all hang out sometime!"

Once they were out of sight, Hiccup glared at his boyfriend.

Jack rubbed his back. "What was that for!?"  
"What is your problem?" Hiccup snapped.

"What?" Jack backed away, wary of more pinching.  
"You were being really rude." Hiccup stated, hands on his hips.

"Are you kidding? Did you see that guy? He looked like he was going through his midlife crisis!"

Hiccup crossed his arms. "Is that a crime? You don't even know him!"

"And you do?"

"No, but Rapunzel told me about him before…"

"But not me?"

"No…" Hiccup replied. "But maybe that's because she thought you would react like this."

"So you're okay with Rapunzel dating some geezer?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"Rapunzel can make her own decisions." Hiccup affirmed. He looked at his watch. "Don't you have a class or something?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

Hiccup didn't reply. He knew Jack was always a little grumpy after he woke up, but this was ridiculous.

Jack waited for a moment, trying to read Hiccup's mood. It seemed the time for talking had passed. Like Stoick, Hiccup had a habit of going through a stoic period when he was annoyed.

"I'm gonna go."

Hiccup gave him a nod and went back to work. As students came to the counter, Hiccup concentrated on helping them until he was sure Jack was gone.

Jack, irritated, voiced his opinions to Jim as they set up their instruments at frat house. "I don't get it. Like, am I the one that's crazy? That guy...Flynn or whatever. He looks like he could be Goldie's Dad!" Jack put his keyboard on the folded stand and plugged in equipment. He thought a nap in Hiccup's room would do him some good, but his mood had worsened instead. He played a few keys to test out the output of his Synthesizer keyboard.

"He isn't that old..." Jim replied as he set up his drum set. "Okay, maybe he could be her uncle."

"You've met him already?" Jack asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Flynn's alright."

"Hm...And here I thought I'd met him first."

Jim shrugged. "Maybe Rapunzel thought Mer and I would be more chill about it."

"You guys ready to start yet?" A boy in a letterman jacket asked.

"Almost." Jack said, sitting on a speaker. "We just need our frontman."

"People are already coming in." The guy explained. " We wanna switch over from the radio."

Jim sighed, taking out his phone. "I'll call him again. Not that he answered the first time."

The space was beginning to fill up, and before another frat boy could complain, Jack decided to take things into his own hands.

"We can't wait forever. Let's just do covers until he shows up."

"If he shows." Jim replied, sitting behind the drumset. "You'll do vocals, right? What songs? By who?"

Jack shrugged, pushing his keyboard closer to the center if the stage. " Fall Out Boy?"

"..."

"Come on, everybody likes Fall Out Boy."

"Ugh..."

"-And I slept in last night's clothes and tomorrow's dreams but they're not quite what they seem-"

Five songs later it didn't seem like the Onceler's absence mattered as the crowd bopped around to any song Jack and Jim played.

Jack and Jim often joked that they had their own two man act. Their involvement with the Onceler had come from an Ad posted at the bookstore. Apparently the Onceler's previous bandmates had given up on him. But having no bandmates did not deter the great 'Onceler'. His undying legion of fans kept him from disappearing. The Oncelets as they were called, requested his appearance at any school function they could find. Jack could understand the appeal and yet, didn't get the hype. The Onceler's singing capability was good, but not extraordinary. His guitar skills were about the same. Jack assumed it was his 'hipster' charm. The Onceler was never seen without a fedora or bowler hat on his head, and usually drinking Starbucks, even though the campus didn't have one. But was that enough to spawn fanfiction? Apparently. Lilo had sent him a few links already.

After they finished another song Merida approached the stage holding two unopened water bottles. Jim stood up to hoist her up onto the stage.

"Where's Sir Oncealot?"

"No clue." Jim replied, taking a swig from his bottle. "We're halfway through the set already."

"Where's Onceler!?" Someone shouted.

As if on cue the crowd began to part, a young man in a green tux strolled in with a pair of giggling girls.

" Oh great." Jim muttered. "He brought more oncelets with him."

Their vocalist, known only as the Onceler, hopped onto the stage and plugged in his guitar. Jack rolled his eyes as the Onceler said his apologies, and moved his keyboard back over.

It was going to be a long night. Once the Oncelets were satisfied, their set came to an end. With their instruments put to the side, a DJ took over in their place. Jim and Merida disappeared into the crowd, the Onceler headed off to a corner, leaving Jack to hop off stage. He was immediately offered a drink. Jack didn't even look the girl in the eye before taking it. He felt he was owed some refreshment. Slurping it, he found it to be some beer-slush hybrid, yet surprisingly sour. He puckered his face, blinking. "What is this?"

She bowed her head, big blonde curls bouncing. Whatever she replied with, he didn't hear.

The drink had an interesting aftertaste, and he took another sip...

The next thing Jack knew, he was floating. His consciousness was stretched across the far ends of the universe, he saw the beginning of all life, colors beyond the naked eye's limitations, he could taste the past and hear the future...

And then he was violently vomiting on everything.

Jack didn't use drugs. He occasionally came into contact with things at parties by happenstance* but this...This was definitely the painful end of some weird acid trip. He couldn't move his arms or legs, and he felt like he was melting.

"He's covered in it..."

"Get rid of his shirt!"

He didn't recognize those voices. Or did he? Where was he? His eyes rolled around as he choked on air.

Warmth. Calm. Lips. His eyes opened slowly. He couldn't move a muscle. Curly blonde hair filled his vision. Not Hiccup. Not good. But He was so tired...Too tired...

Hands. Not Hiccup's. Lips. Not Hiccup's. He didn't like this. He didn't want this. He tried talking, but no sound came out of his mouth. Fear. He Felt sick...

"Now what?"

"We leave him."

"But, what if he remembers something?"

Someone laughed. "Trust me. He won't."

Tuesday October 6th

Hiccup woke up with his face in his hands, sitting next to Jack. According to Jack's laptop it was 12:02-Tuesday. Jack was turning off his laptop, the blue light causing him to squint in the darkness. Hiccup found himself wrapped up in a blanket, warm and comfortable. He moved his hand to find drool sticking to it-too comfortable. He made a noise in disgust, causing Jack to look in his direction.

Hiccup blinked, suddenly realizing how close they were.

And then Jack laughed.

His voice was raspy and diluted by phlegmy congestion but still recognizable and his smile was completely genuine. Hiccup could only watch and listen, the only other sound was coming from the humidifier. And then Jack was coughing and the concern was back again, but something still burned inside of Hiccup from before. He could feel his heart beating more rapidly than normal, as he remained frozen.

Jack's coughing fit ended on as quickly as it came, signaled by a snicker as Jack wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm sorry." He cleared his throat, the smile still visible in his eyes as he covered his mouth. "It's been awhile." His smile disappeared, his face becoming more serious.

"We have to talk."

With a click Jack's laptop turned off, leaving them in darkness.

And just like that, Hiccup was scared.

He was alone, with Jack, in the dark. He could hear Jack's breathing; he could feel his heart pounding. He knew what the sensation was, but he didn't want to accept it. Not then.

"I'm gonna... go upstairs." Hiccup announced, fumbling for a light source in the darkness. He found his phone first and then suddenly Jack was there again beside him.

"Hiccup—"

Hiccup navigated his way to the door in mostly-darkness. He opened the door and the hallway light came to life, as it was based on movement. Light spilled into the room, illuminating Jack's hunched figure.

"Hiccup."

Hiccup froze in the doorway, eyes on the wall across the hall.

"Be careful."

Hiccup nodded and closed the door behind himself, leaving Jack in total darkness. Hiccup leaned against the door and willed himself to move. Part of him wanted to run back inside. Part of him wanted to breakdown in tears. He took several deep breaths and stepped away from the door.

It was Jack's laugh that had pushed him over the edge. Avoiding him was one thing. Acting civil with each other was another. But that...That wasn't fair. Jack wasn't supposed to smile like that. There was supposed to be more distance, more awkwardness. Instead they had nearly fallen back into their old routine.

The halls of Ramsey house were quiet. The light fixtures blinked to life as Hiccup made his way up to Jim and Merida's room. The flickering lights made him think of a horror movie. He looked behind himself several times. Someone had broken into his room and moved Jack's stuff. It kinda was like a horror movie...

He hastened his steps until he found himself in front of Jim and Merida's room. Taped to the door was a drawing of a bride and groom, with a cut out of Merida's head above the tux, and a cut out of Jim's above the wedding dress. The sight of the silly picture calmed Hiccup down a bit. He pushed the buttons above the doorknob and let himself into their room.

Jim and Merida's room was the perfect fusion of their two personalities. There was a wall of photos featuring their families, Jim's drum set, a tiny sofa for visitors, a tv mounted above a small bookcase of textbooks and novels. They each had their own bed, Merida's marked by an old looking quilt that reminded Hiccup of home.

He put down his bag and went for the tiny sofa. Its seat cushion folded outward to a thin mat. He moved a stack of movies out of the way and set the mat down. The quiet irked him, and he turned on the tv, lowering the volume until it was barely audible. In the dark, once again, he felt uncomfortable. He looked at the door. Shouldn't Merida and Jim be coming back soon? It was already so late. Being alone scared him. He pulled his knees close to himself and watched as a sitcom played out on the tv screen. At least with Jack he wasn't alone. His heart raced. No, it was best not to think about Jack right now.

Hiccup stared at the screen until Merida and Jim crept in almost an hour later.

Jim put a bag of burgers on top of the shelf. "We got dinner, and breakfast. Did we wake you up?"

Merida took off her jacket. "Heccup! What're y' doing on the floor? You know you can have the other bed, I don't mind."

"I'm fine." He wasn't.

Merida sat on the edge of her bed, taking off her boots. "Did you have a talk with Jack?"

Hiccup felt himself growing defensive. "If by 'talk' you mean 'sit in the dark and watch 90s cartoons', then yes."

Merida frowned. "Heccup."

Hiccup stretched out on the mat. "No."

"I didn't say anything yet."

"You don't have to." Hiccup closed his eyes.

"Ach. It's high school all over again" Merida grabbed a t-shirt, sweats and a towel. "Be back in a minute."

Merida left and Jim rummaged through his own things for something to wear to bed. "Don't take this any kind of way, I mean I'm just curious…You are going to talk to him, right?"

"I don't think I'm ready to yet." Hiccup admitted. "I know we said a month, but it went by so quickly."

"Time waits for no one, Hic." Jim said, his enlistment looming in the back of his mind.

The room was quiet for a moment. Jim removed a bit off tension by speaking again. " As a third party with no stake in the matter, I'll let you that Jack was the most animated he's been in weeks today." Jim shrugged. "Well, yesterday, technically."

Jim quickly began to change. "He's been sober this whole time, too."

"I've heard."

Hiccup didn't like that people felt the need to talk to him about Jack, but when Merida, Rapunzel, or Jim did it, it was a slightly different story. All of them had become close friends, and quickly. Hiccup knew his relationship with Jack was having an effect on all his friendships and felt weirded out by the diplomacy. He couldn't avoid Jack, because that upset Rapunzel, which got Merida on his case, which by extension involved Jim. The other three seemed to be looking at Hiccup to make the correct judgment, and somehow keep them all friends.

Jim offered Hiccup a burger from the greasy bag and he accepted. Any food from off campus was good food. He tried not to think about his stolen hotplate and focused on the thick, juicy burger, ketchup and melted cheese dripping onto his chin. Jim, now in a t-shirt and boxers, sat on the edge of his bed. "I don't suppose you'd be willing to take Jack one of these in a few hours?"

'Of course I would'nt.' Hiccup shook his head and continued to eat. After Merida returned, it was lights out. Hiccup was bullied into getting into Merida's bed, while she opted for sleeping by Jim's side. Their relationship was significantly less physical than Hiccup and Jack's; Hiccup had no issue believing Merida slept in her own bed regularly. He settled under the soft quilt and closed his eyes.

And that night, he dreamed.

It had been a long time since he psyche had rewarded him with such a strange, long dream. The he was, a viking, rowing across the sea in a small boat with a small crew: Rapunzel, Merida, and Jim. Ice floated on the water's surface and he could see his own breath. Fog had settled above the water, obscuring his destination from view. He could hear the screeching of something in the distance, something in the direction he was headed. He stopped rowing. Was it better to head into the unknown or to return? Without his mount, that mysterious Nightfury, he felt defenseless.

And then his boat struck something. Squinting in the fog, he held on to his oars as he saw the large object he had hit was ice. The boat rocked backward, and Merida threw a rope around the block of ice, claiming they had hit land. Jim seemed to agree with her, and the two hopped out of the boat. Rapunzel followed suit, and they stood on frozen land. Hiccup followed, but didn't like this turn of events. Still, the others didn't seem to share his sentiment as they continued to walk slowly across the hard ice.

Everything they came across appeared to be frozen: trees, rocks, a river...As it was becoming apparent that whatever caused this phenomenon wasn't natural, Hiccup grew more and more resistant. Still he was ignored, until the four found themselves at the mouth of a cave. Icy wind blew into the small entrance, as pointy icicles glittered in the sunlight. It appeared that the sun would soon set, and Hiccup's group wished to take shelter in the cave.

Something snapped deep inside the cave, echoing outward. Something about the cave was familiar as if the group had stopped inside before, or knew what waiting Hiccup continued to stare at it. His intuition told him that venturing in was wrong. He knew they needed shelter but...

"Fine." Hiccup said aloud, waking himself up.

"Wussfine?" Merida mumbled in her sleep.

Hiccup suddenly realized where he was, that his vision was blurred by tear and for some reason, he seriously missed his cat. After borrowing a shirt from Jim, they headed down to Jack's room with Merida. Both were insistent on keeping the ball rolling when it came to Hiccup and Jack's situation.

Jack let them in again, looking significantly better than the night before. He opened the door and squinted at Merida. "For the love of bacon, please tell me you didn't come here with more soup."

Jim held up the greasy bag of left over burgers. "Nope. Special delivery."

They filed into the room, Hiccup reclaiming his spot on the edge of Jack's bed.

After a mostly quiet breakfast of soggy fries and takeout, the 'Hawkins' and Hiccup left to attend morning classes. Before Hiccup could leave Jack grabbed his hand.

"Hiccup, wait."

Jim and Merida waited in the hallway, near the stairs to give the two 'pretend privacy'.

Hiccup stared at the door, and then closed it behind himself, turning to face Jack. Fighting the urge to run he looked back at Jack. While he did look significantly better, there was no missing the pain in his eyes. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me." He began. "But I think its about time we had a serious talk, and not just 'cause of what happened..." He paused. "The past few weeks have been the worst ones of my life. I can't do this anymore. I can't...be without you anymore." He looked Hiccup in the eye. "I just...Don't you think we have something worth fighting for?"

Hiccup was quiet, and Jack searched his eyes for the truth.

"I..." Hiccup wasn't sure what to say. He was angry. He was sad. He was feeling a myriad of emotions, but he couldn't find the right words to express any of them. He also knew he couldn't just stand there and stare at Jack forever. Speaking was inevitable. Especially speaking about this. "We can talk. Just, not now."

Relief washed over Jack's face, "I'll...call you?"

Hiccup felt Jack release his hand. "Yeah..."

After his morning class Hiccup took a walk over to campus security to explain his current situation.

"Were all of the items removed from your room retrieved?"

"Most of them..."

"But none of them were yours?"

"No. My..." What was Jack to him now? "My uh, boyfriend's stuff."

Arrangements to change his lock were made, but not to change his dorm room as there was no proof that Jack or an accomplice didn't break in. At lunch time Hiccup sat down to discuss things with Rapunzel, who seemed strangely giddy despite the previous day's events.

"You're never going to believe what happened to me!" She said as opened her large pre-tossed salad. They sat outside at one of the tables set up along the boulevard.

"Someone recorded one of the jam sessions I was at, and it went viral on youtube!" She beamed. "But that's not even the best part! I got a call from the local news station, they want us to perform on their morning show next week!"

"Really? That's great! What are you going to do?"

"We're putting something together at the drama department. I'm kinda nervous, but I'm really excited..."

"That's great Rapunzel." Hiccup smiled. Ever since they had started college Rapunzel had been intent on trying to find herself through creative expression and it looked like things were paying off. She was a lot happier now than she had been back in high school. Despite the kidnapping the lead to her sheltered childhood, he was sure Rapunzel definitely cared for Gothel and was still healing from her loss. He was sure Flynn was helping her heal as well. Even with the age gap Flynn seemed like a decent guy, and he made Rapunzel happy for someone reason.

'And who am I to pass judgment?' Hiccup thought. 'Happiness is happiness. It doesn't matter where you find it, and for as long as you can.'

And then he felt the urge to take his own advice. If he learned anything from hanging out with Jim, Merida, Rapunzel and others was that happiness was not always guaranteed, and possibly not forever. And now as the time to capture his again. Merida was studying through her lunch break, whereas Jim and Jack were in class. And Hiccup was happy about that, because it made what he was going to talk to Rapunzel about easier to say.

"Rapunzel?"

"Yes?" She asked, shaking more dressing onto her salad.

"Can I tell you something without you get all weird about it?"

She shrugged. "Sure."

"I think I still like my boyfriend."

Rapunzel looked up from her salad, a smile spreading across her face. Before she could squeal Hiccup held up his hands in defense. "Now hang on just a minute-"

"What?"

Standing above them was Heather, holding a cup of coffee in one hand and a sandwich wrap in the other.

"Oh hi." Rapunzel said, looking up. She and Heather had spoken a few times before, always when in Hiccup's presence.

Hiccup continued, though slightly wary, as he and Heather didn't have the confidentiality code that he held with Rapunzel.

"What I mean to say is...Well I'm still upset, but I feel like I can get past this. In all the time we've been together, nothing like this has ever happened before. We've been through..." He glanced at Rapunzel. "A lot. Like, a whole lot."

"What're you going to do?" Heather asked.

"I'm probably going to drop by his dorm later." Hiccup said, looking sheepish.

"Probably?" Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. "Meaning you haven't decided yet?"

"Well..." Hiccup looked away.

Rapunzel thought about it for a moment. "Oh! Why don't you have him pick you up after work? You can walk back to the dorm together and talk the whole way."

Heather listened, but gave no input.

"I guess..."

They continued to eat, as afternoon classes over them.

Hiccup took out his phone to check the time, and Rapunzel seized it.

"Hey!"

"I'm just asking Jack to pick you up...No big deal."

Jack was feeling a lot better that day, despite nearly coughing up a lung. He actually made an attempt to pay attention in class and was rewarded with a text message from Hiccup. He took his time crossing the campus, his destination: the was dark when he got out of class, the bottom of the hill he crossed was lost to darkness. It was creepy, seeing half the campus disappear at night.

There were times when the incline of the hill was too steep, and a bad tumble in the dark could probably lead to injury. Which it did, when something heavy hit Jack in the back of the head and he tumbled downward in the dark.

*= happenstance is a word. Fight me.

Jack is a precious little snowflake

Jim and Merida are not married; I just don't feel like repeatedly typing Jim and Merida


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday, September 2nd

"As you can see our wardrobe department is prepared to take on any kind of production. Theater production majors work together with the drama club to put on five different..."

As the drama club president went through his speech, she stood at the back of the group. They began to move to another part of the building, but she stayed behind.

Surely whatever she needed to make this work could be found in this room. Fear and anger tinged her gut, but he had made sure she couldn't back out of this. There would be no turning back now. Her eyes fell on a curly blonde wig. That would be a good start. She would need a disguise. Both Jim and Jack had met her before. She couldn't risk being recognized at the party. She tucked the wig and a few other items into her bag.

After tomorrow this would all be over, she told herself.

She walked out of the building and over to the Sulleyvard, her thoughts muddled. She looked towards the gym. Maybe a workout would help clear her head...

She walked up the hill, mind half lost to thought. Her moves became robotic, and soon she found herself changed and on the treadmill, the campus on display by the window. And just as her thoughts cleared, she heard the familiar shuffling of one foot and one prosthetic. Hiccup took his place on a nearby treadmill. He gave her a nod. "Hey, Heather."

Wednesday, October 7th

Coming out from the dark, lured back by the throbbing pain, Jack opened his eyes.

"Feels like I've been out for months..." He looked up at the concerned faces of his friends: Merida, Rapunzel, and Jim. "Oh man...Was I out for months?"

They surrounded his hospital bed, peering down at him. Jack had sudden flashbacks of their trip to Myrtle beach a few years back, and everything that had happened since then. Hospitals were not a pleasant place for him.

"Just a few hours." Rapunzel said, relieved. "They found you outside on the Sulleyvard. It looks like you tripped and fell down the hill."

"Yer lucky you didn't break yer neck." Merida sighed.

Jack found his movements restricted, and realized he was wearing a neck brace.

"Do you remember what happened?" Jim asked.

"..." Jack looked up past his friends, towards the ceiling. Before he had even enrolled at Munster U, Jack had spent plenty of time crossing the campus in the dark, inebriated or otherwise. He didn't trip-he had been pushed. His mind raced as he considered everything that had happened recently. "Do me favor?" He asked, not looking at anyone in particular."Don't tell Hiccup."

There was sudden snort. "Well too late for that."

Jim and Merida moved apart, revealing Hiccup. He sat backwards on a chair, looking as if he had just woken up. His arms were folded around the chair, his head resting upon them. The look on his face was somewhere between 'Getting really tired of your mess, Overland.' and 'Where's the coffee?'

"I didn't mean..." Jack began, but Hiccup held up a hand in a wave of dismissal.

"I know what you meant. But as it turns out, you butt-dialed me when you fell, so I was the first person they contacted when they found you."

Rapunzel exchanged glances with Jim and Merida, and they began to quietly shuffle towards the door. Hiccup narrowed his eyes at them. 'I don't know why they bother, they're definitely going to listen through the door.'

As the door clicked and closed, Hiccup turned his attention back to Jack.

"How do you feel?"

"..."Jack groaned."Like a dog with a cone on. I can't move my head."

Hiccup scooted his chair closer to the bed. "It's probably best if you don't."

"Can we talk?"

Hiccup's face was suddenly filled with concern. "We are talking."

"No..." Jack furrowed his brow. "No, not about this. About...us." Hiccup's breath hitched, and Jack continued. "You know our track record. We should talk about this before something even more ridiculous happens."

Hiccup feigned nonchalance, still propping his head up on his arms. "Fine."

"Hiccup...You know how I feel about you. And I know we agreed on the whole break thing, but the only way I was able to get through that month was because I knew we'd have to discuss this again. And here we are. And I...I can't stand us being apart anymore. It hurts, and I...I just want to know what I can do to fix it...If I can fix it." He reached for Hiccup's hand. "So tell me. Tell me if I still have a chance to make things right."

Hiccup was silent for a moment. 'You're not playing fair. You have a literal handicap right now.' He sighed. "Jack...You can't..."

"If you want me to give it up-drinking, partying, the band. I don't care. I really don't. But you have to tell me..." Jack interrupted frantically.

"Jack it's not..." Hiccup sighed again and closed his eyes for a moment, trying to find a place to begin. Jack waited, and the humming of the room's equipment seemed to get louder.

"You know when we first started talking that day in the snow, I wasn't really sure what I was doing, And the next day, I was sure we'd never talk again. I didn't think we'd become friends. And by the time I realized I had feelings for you, I was sure nothing would come of that either. Even after we started dating I still had my doubts." He could see the confusion in Jack's face. "I doubt things. That's what I do. I don't think that's going to change, either. So even if you promise me something, I'm still going to worry about it."

"Hiccup-"

"Let me finish." Hiccup squeezed his hand. "I don't want you to change your behavior for me. I don't want you to change anything. I want to believe you." He paused. "I want to change myself. I don't want to constantly doubt everything...And...I want to try again."

"That's all I could hope for." Jack smiled.

'Still not playing fair.' Hiccup thought, his heart pounding. 'A smile like that at a moment like this is just criminal.' He looked away. 'How did I go a month without seeing a smile like that?'

"But when I say that, I mean back to the beginning."

"How far back are we talking?"

"Back to when you said the word hella all the time."

"That's hella far! Or as you would have put it back then, By Odin's beard, that's far."

"You don't get to make fun of 'teenage me'. I was introverted and raised by wrestlers. There's no excuse for hella though."

"Said by the hella squish viking squirrel."

"Jackson Overland St. North, if you start calling me a squirrel again I swear to Thor..."

Rapunzel frowned. "I can barely hear anything through this door..."

Merida scratched her head. "Ach...This is driving me right up a wall."

"HOW ABOUT NOW!?" Hiccup yelled. "IS THIS BETTER? CAN YOU HEAR US NOW!?"

They could hear Jack's soft laughter through the door, followed by a soft; "Ow..."

Rapunzel peered in and found herself face to face with Hiccup. "Is everything okay?"

"You mean you didn't hear us?" Hiccup said, his voice light with mock concern. "I'm surprised. You've lost your touch."

Jack looked at her. "Could you pretend I'm shaking my head at you Goldie?"

Rapunzel grinned. "Sure. But really, are you two okay?"

"Yes...and no." Jack frowned."We have tons more to talk about. For one thing, I didn't trip. I was pushed."

"Yer sure?" Merida asked, her face growing dim.

"Wait, what?" Jim came back in the room. "Okay, that changes things. Did you see who did it?"

"No, but it was a hard shove."

"You guys see what's happening here, right?" Rapunzel said, hands running through her hair. "Someone went in Hiccup's room, and took stuff that belonged to Jack. Someone pushed Jack last night. What if it's the same person?"

"But why?" Hiccup frowned. "What reason would someone have to do that?"

"To get you away from Jack." Merida crossed her arms. "But that doesn't make sense. Anyone who knows you two well enough knows ye haven't been together fer a month."

"Right!" Rapunzel said. "And it was exactly a month later that Jack's stuff was removed from Hiccup's room. So, who knew you were apart, and could go in Hiccup's room?"

"Everyone in this room." Hiccup said. "You have my code."

"Or the key." Jim said. "The door monitors of each dorm have a desk full of codes and keys. If you have access to that then you'd be able to get in."

"Oh wait." Rapunzel began braiding her hair. "I forgot about that. I was going to suggest it was someone who's been in Hiccup's room."

"It's still possible that's true." Jack said. "I can't see the door monitor having a grudge against me."

"Really?" Hiccup narrowed his eyes. "Because I can clearly remember you drunkenly serenading me with 'For the dancing and the dreaming' and getting kicked out. Three different times."

"And I'll do it again." Jack winced. "But sober this time."

"There's a lot to consider." Hiccup said, raking a hand through his hair, as Rapunzel did the same. "For now, instead of playing detective, let's get something to eat."

"No hospital food." Jack groaned. "I don't even know where we are, but I've had enough to last a lifetime."

After a brief discussion, Merida and Hiccup went over to the nearest take out place.

"Ah must admit I'm happy to see you with Jack again." Merida said as they stood on a line. "Y'two are back together, right?"

"Not exactly." Hiccup said, eyes fixated on the men over the cash register. "We're gonna start from scratch. Like, before we started dating. At least, that's what I want to do. We haven't really worked out how that's going to work."

"Ach, y' two make everythin' so ruddy complicated!" Merida scratched her head. "But I guess it's fine as long as yer tryin' to patch things up. Y'both were so miserable when you two were apart. Drove us all up a wall."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "It must have been awful for you."

They shuffled forward as the line moved.

"It was." Merida narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't know what it took to keep Jack from barricading himself in his room."

Jack sneezed.

"Are you chilly, hon?" Rapunzel clasped her hands together. "Ohhhhh, I knew I should have brought blankets..."

Before she could fuss,Jack sighed. "I'll be fine."

There was a faint buzzing, causing the three to look around.

"Must be your phone." Jim rummaged through a drawer of Jack's belongings. "Here we go. It's uh, B.E.B ?"

"Big emo baby." Jack explained. "My roommate. Pass it here."

Jim pressed talk and cradled the phone near Jack's ear.

"Tell your new boyfriend not to touch my stuff."

"What?" Jack replied. He was used to Robbie not giving a greeting whenever they spoke.

"The new dude you're seeing. Or maybe it was Haddock. Whatever." Robbie's voice had its usual edge of aggravation. "He stormed out after he wrecked it."

Jack felt his stomach lurch. "When was this?"

"Just now. Shoved past me when I came in. Look, I don't know if you guys are fighting or whatever, but keep it on your side of the room."

"..."Jack tried to process what was happening. "So, what did the guy look like?"

"I dunno, brown hair, gray hoodie. Jeez man, how many dudes do you have going through here-"

"None." Jack frowned. "I don't know who that was, but tell security. Now. And check your stuff to see if something is missing."

"You mean some random creep has the key!?"

"Maybe...Go to security, tell them what happened. I'm in the hospital, so I can't do anything about it, but let me know if you change the door lock."

"Oh man..."

Merida and Hiccup returned to a room of serious looks.

Hiccup could feel the nervous energy in the air. "Okay, what happened?"

"You wouldn't believe it." Jack grimaced. "Unless you drove at the speed of light, wrecked my room, bought lunch and came back just now-"

"Obviously not." Hiccup frowned, nervously rubbing his arm.

"Then someone else did." Rapunzel shivered. "And it's probably the same person who broke into Hiccup's place."

"You've got to be kidding!" Merida plopped on the chair. "That's it. We're callin' the cops!"

"I don't know what good that will do." Jack had his reservations about involving anyone else. "It's probably the same person that broke into Hic's place, and they didn't leave any prints or anything." His stomach rumbled. "Let's play Columbo after we eat."

"And then what?" Merida asked, opening a bag of take-out.

"Sleepover!" Rapunzel declared.

Hiccup and Merida instantly gave her a pacifying nod while Jack and Jim exchanged looks.

Rapunzel pouted. "Well we obviously can't leave Hiccup or Jack alone. We should get our stuff and stick together until this creep is caught!"

Jack looked at the ceiling. "When did we become Mystery Inc? Where's our mascot?"

Hiccup handed Jack a carton. "Philly cheese-steak."

Jack looked up at him. "You have no idea how happy this makes me right now."

Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "Don't I though?"

"Yeah." Jack smiled. "But not as much as-"

"Okay before the lovey-dovey stuff starts, let's make a plan." Merida said.

Jim chuckled. "I'm not so sure about the sleepover thing, but you have a point." He said, looking at Rapunzel. "Let's see if anything's missing from Jack's room. We can do a sleepover on the weekend if you want."

"I guess we can all fit in our room." Merida scratched her head.

While the others discussed what could and couldn't occur, Jack stared out the window. He knew their time with him in the hospital room would eventually end and then he'd be left to sit alone. Okay, maybe he asked he could get a television rolled in or something, but it wasn't the same as having an actual human being nearby. He felt as if he was going to toss up his lunch. He was still recovering from his cold, his neck was in a brace, some psycho was tossing his things around, and he was stuck in a hospital. Why did it have to be a hospital? He shivered.

"Are you okay?" Hiccup suddenly asked, grabbing his attention.

Great. As if things couldn't get any worse, now his precious viking squirrel was worried. He knew better than to worry his squirrel.

"I'm..." Jack began. He was about to say 'fine', but he knew better than that.

Hiccup waited patiently for a response, though he had a pretty clear idea about what was bothering his (Ex? Potential?) boyfriend. Unlike with others, Jack couldn't use his fake smiles to distract Hiccup from his real feelings, but then again he had plenty of other ways to distract him...

Hiccup decided to be straightforward.

"Do you want me to stay?"

That wasn't part of the bargain they had agreed upon, but...

"Yes." Jack quickly answered, in a voice that sounded more pleading than he had planned.

Well, 'starting over' be damned then. Jack had stayed with him when he had been hospitalized. He'd been there for the visits, the rehab, and the strength training. He gave Hiccup a weird look every time he sneezed. Strained relationship and classes aside, he could spare a few hours to make him feel better.

Even if that meant they were alone.

And if they were alone, that would mean talking.

Hiccup exhaled. Jack looked relieved.

Yeah, they could do some more talking.

Jim, Merida, and Rapunzel understood the mood well enough. After lingering a little longer they left but not before promising to return soon. Depending on what the doctors suggested, they would be spending the weekend together, where they would do so had yet to be decided.

Jim and Merida walked Rapunzel back to her dorm before returning to their own. As they entered the building, Jim flashed his ID at the door monitor, he noticed the desk had one more occupant than usual.

Dagur was leaning over the desk, tapping his own ID on the wooden surface. He didn't look up at either of them as they passed. Jim kept quiet until they had walked up a flight of stairs.

"Did that seem odd to you?" He asked. "I don't think I've ever seen him around our place before."

Merida was uncoiling two of her entangled curls. "I know whatchu mean." She looked back at the empty stairs below. "But we can't jump to conclusions."

"Right. We need facts. Go up without me."

I wanna check something out."

Jim returned to the lobby, just in time to see Dagur taking his exit. He followed from a distance as Dagur walked across the campus. He followed him into the bookstore, and stopped at a stand of new releases as Dagur walked towards the cafe. He approached a girl Jim recognized as Heather. He had often seen her in the gym, talking with Hiccup. Once or twice they had spoken face to face. Their first year of college she had appeared friendly and had shown up at the bookstore often. The second year, Jim rarely saw her, as if she were avoiding them….

"Have you seen him?" Dagur asked.

"No." Heather shook her head. "Not at all. Do you think something happened?"

Dagur stroked the matted hair of his haphazardly grown beard. "You better hope not." He turned suddenly and Jim froze.

"Oh...Hey." Jim tried to appear nonchalant. "What's up?"

"..." Dagur was silent.

"You haven't seen Hiccup, have you?" Heather asked, forcing a smile.

Jim rubbed his neck. "Oh, yeah...I just dropped him at his dorm…" He stroked the thin braid at the base of his neck. "We just got back from the hospital actually…"

Dagur raised an eyebrow at that. "Did something happen?"

"Jack had an accident. Had to stay overnight for observation."

Heather's eyes darted from Jim to Dagur. "Is he okay?"

He's resting now." Jim replied, watching Dagur. "But he may have to stay there a few days. We'll probably go see him again tomorrow..."

"That's...awful." Heather replied. "Is Hiccup okay?"

"Mmhm. He's alright." Jim shrugged. "Well, don't let me keep you." He rocked back on his heels. "I'll see you around."

"Okay." Heather began to walk past him. "Well, tell him I said hello."

Dagur followed suit, shifting slightly. "Oh, yeah. Must've been some fall...Tell him-"

"I never said that." Jim interrupted him, stepping in his way.

"What?" Dagur replied, irritated.

"I never said he fell."

Dagur's eye twitched. "Didn't you?"

"No, I didn't."

Heather looked horrified. She took a step away from Dagur. "You didn't...did you?"

Dagur neither confirmed nor denied her sudden suspicions, causing Heather to believe the worst.

JIm remained silent, hoping the truth would finally come to light.

Heather took another step back. "He could have died!"

"Shut up." Dagur growled through his teeth.

Heather shook her head. "No. No-"  
"Shut up!"

"You shut up!" Heather yelled back. "You...you went too far this time. He could've-"

"This time?" JIm repeated, causing them both to look his way.

Dagur rushed at him, knocking Jim aside and dragging Heather out of the book store. By the time Jim was back on his feet they were halfway to the door, Heather tried to twist out of Dagur's grasp, but his grip on her arm was too strong. Heads turned in their direction, and Dagur glared at her. "Don't even think about telling them anything. 'Cause at the end of the day, you're just as guilty as I am. Don't think for a second that something won't happen to you-"

"You think I don't know that! Let me go! Let me go-"She yanked her hand away.

"Wait!" Jim yelled.

Onlookers began to stare at them. Under the sudden gaze of so many, Dagur could only see one outcome.

Dagur disappeared from the shop just as Jim caught up to them. Heather looked between the two before turning to leave.

"Wait!"

She flinched, but took another step towards the door.

"Heather...Wait."

Jim didn't approach her. "Look. I don't know's going on here, but I know my friends have been hurt. Maybe more than once, from what i just heard. I just want some answers, that's all."

She stopped again, her back turned to him. "I can't help you." She said. "I want to, but I can't."

Jack's opened his eyes as the fears of half-forgotten nightmares drained from him. He couldn't remember exactly when he fell asleep and his head felt like it wanted to split in two. He closed his eyes again. A nasty cold was bad enough, a cold and a badly bruised body were just awful.

He felt a warm hand squeeze his, and without opening his eyes he knew who it was.

"You're still here."

Hiccup felt Jack run his thumb across the knuckles of his hand. It was a gesture he had woken up two once or twice, a method of reassurance that came around when things were at their worst.

"How long was I asleep?"

"You've been out like a light for two hours now."

Jack didn't respond to that, and Hiccup continued speaking. "Are you alright?"

Jack smiled. "I'm...uh…"

Hiccup turned his hand over. "Don't lie to me, Jackson Overland."

"Everything hurts, and I'm cold."

"That's better." He let go of Jack's hand. "I'm gonna see if I can get you a blanket."

"And some painkillers?"

"Maaaaybe." Hiccup stood up and stretched. "Unnnghhh...I'll be right back."

"Wait…"

"Hm?" Hiccup pulled his shirt back down.

"Thank you."

Hiccup felt a smile spread across his face. So far, this was easier than he thought. He supposed the injuries worked in Jack's favor, but as he walked down the empty hallway he knew that wasn't true. He remembered a conversation he had with his mother during her their family vacation to Hawaii. She had shown up unannounced to Hiccup's hotel room only to find Jack and Hiccup post-coitus, half asleep and immediately traumatized. After Jack excused himself (and most likely ran to the other side of the island) Valka had sat Hiccup aside for a chat.

"Ah know you're planning on being together forever…And sometimes it works that way. I won't act like it doesn't, 'cause y'know how yer father and I were. But, I don't want you to move too quickly. In another year you'll be a different person, and in four more, you may not recognize as you grow and learn, you recognize love. You'll feel it at the strangest moments, after a fight, waiting for a train, in another person's arms. It'll make you look past anything and everything. But that's also what's frightening Hiccup. It can blind you."

After finding the blanket Hiccup returned to Jack's room.

Jack was staring at the ceiling. "So...About this starting over thing…How is that gonna work?"

Hiccup unfolded the blanket. "It's already working. At first we were friends, so right now we're friends."

"..." Jack resisted the urge to pull at his brace. "Does that mean I can ask you out?"

"Nope."

"How about now?"

Hiccup draped the blanket over him. "How about you concentrate on getting better first?"

"That Captain Marvel movie comes out next Friday. You want to go?"

"Sure."

"We can have dinner in town." Jack continued. "I hear a Tiana's Place opened up."

"That sounds really...Platonic." Hiccup rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "Doesn't remind me of our third date at all."

Jack laughed, and then winced. "Any news on those pain killers?"

"The doctor is going to come back in a little while. He had some other patients to see." Hiccup explained.

"But I'm in pain noooooow." Jack whined.

Hiccup scooted the chair closer. "Where does it hurt?" He asked, reaching out.

Jack guided his hand hand to his heart. "Right here, Hic. Right here."

"Oh Gods…" Hiccup rolled his eyes and Jack laughed until he had a coughing fit.

Hiccup woke up sometime later in a less than comfortable position. His hand was intertwined with Jack's and half of his body stretched onto the bed. He removed his fingers from Jack's and looked around the now dark hospital room.

He couldn't tell if it was late at night, or close to dawn.

One thing he did know was that he had material to study.

He rubbed his face with one hand, and pulled his phone out of his pocket. Like other universities Munster had utilized the modern notion of the 'app', putting all of Hiccup's class notes and syllabi in one place. As he scrolled through his notifications he noticed a new email.

<>

"What is this?" He squinted at the phone.

Opening the e-mail, he saw three attachments.

It's bright light illuminated the room, causing Jack to stir. "Whazzat light?" Jack blinked. "I thought I was dying."

"That's not funny." Hiccup gave him a stern look.

"You look like your Dad." Jack looked at the screen. "What's that?"

"I dunno. The address is verified, so it can't be spam…" His eyebrows knitted together as he pondered the origin of the email.

"Open it." Jack said, finding the easy solution.

"..." Hiccup double-tapped the screen.

The video started with a close up on Jack. The background looked eerily familiar, and Hiccup felt his stomach twist with furious common greens. The Jack on screen was laying in a pool of his own vomit. Hiccup swallowed hard. He didn't want to see this.

"He's covered in it." A voice off screen said.

"Get rid of his shirt!" A male voice commanded.

"I... remember this." Jack said, his eyes widening in fear. The clip ended.

Hiccup dropped his arms at his sides, the phone sat in his lap.

Jack watched Hiccup for a moment. He wasn't sure what to say. The last few hours had been pleasant. He and Hiccup were talking again, and that was more than he could have asked for. They had gone from avoiding each other, to comforting each other so quickly it was as if the previous month had never happened. Now all it took was a short clip to get them back at square one.

Hiccup stared at the phone in his lap. He clenched and unclenched his hands. The video might as well have been a slap in the face.

Jack reached for the phone and tapped the next video.

Hiccup paused it. "What are you doing?"

"I need to see this." Jack replied, his voice stern. " I still can't remember what happened that night. And from the sound of things, there was a lot more going on than just a one-night stand." He winced, and Hiccup wasn't sure if it was because of his words, or his painkillers were wearing off.

"But what would it change?" Hiccup asked.

"Maybe nothing." Jack looked down at the phone. "And maybe everything."

The second video was from another perspective, the nightstand. The Jack on screen had been mounted by a girl with curly blonde hair. Hiccup didn't recognize her. She was in a bra and underwear, cradling Jack's head in her hands. "Let's hurry up. I think he's trying to talk…"

"His tongue should still be numb. Turn it off, and try again." The male voice said.

The third video offered nothing new. It was the one they had both seen passed across the Frat house's social page, and shared until it was seen by all in their circle.

Now the truth had played out on screen, somehow changing nothing and everything. Jack had been assaulted and most likely drugged, meaning he wasn't a willing participant. However, that didn't erase the uncertainty, the confusion, or the sadness of September.

"Hic?"

It took Hiccup a moment to realize he was crying, and then he wondered if he had changed at all since their relationship began.

Jack squeezed his hand. "Hey." His voice sounded strained, which only made Hiccup feel worse. "Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay! This is not okay!" He squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh Gods, when does it stop? What if you had never woken up after that? What if you had broken your spine falling down that hill?Christ.."

"Christ?" Jack said squinting. "I think the God you're looking for is Odin…"

"Be serious for a minute!' Hiccup snapped. "You could have died!"

"Yeah…" Jack leaned back. "But how do you think I felt after the car crash?" He looked at the ceiling. "Or that time you fell off the boat?" He looked back at Hiccup. "But right now you're fine, and pretty soon I'll be fine."

"And how long until something horrible happens again?" Hiccup asked.

"No idea. But that's life." Jack attempted to shrug.

Hiccup sighed heavily and slumped back in his chair. "Life is suffering, isn't it?"

Jack stifled a laugh. "That's Buddhism."

Hiccup slumped in his chair. "Shut up." After a brief silence, he spoke again. "Do you really think we'll always be like this?"

"What? Together?" He smiled. "Hopefully."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What took me so long? Life.  
> Columbo was a old detective show 
> 
> Next chapter coming soon
> 
> The next one might be the last. As this story comes to an end, I hope our hearts will blend. And who knows? Starting a new AU may not be so hard. Its happy ending time folks.
> 
> To be concluded with The Awkward Adoption


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story comes to a close, will they make it to their sixth semester?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed. Now, in that year I published a book, got another job, lost the ability to walk for bit, was hella depressed etc...But here we are again.
> 
> Now here's a year of content.
> 
> (This chapter was uploaded to FF last year. I apologize for not posting it here sooner.

August 15th, prior year

Heather stood on top of the hill overlooking the Sulleyvard. The campus was bustling with activity as hundreds of new students had begun moving in. She watched as dollies were pushed, luggage was dragged, pictures were taken, and 'fresh new starts' began.

"Hey, Miss Houston."

Heather turned, her long lobster braid flipping over her shoulder.

Dagur stood behind her, his face scruffy. The last time she had seen him, his face was clean shaven. His muscles had grown in size also, filling out the 'Property of Munster U' sweatshirt and matching sweats. "It seems fate has brought us together again. That, or moderate tuition fees. And how is my favorite secret sister doing?"

Heather didn't even bat an eyelash at that. They had shared enough awkward meetings over the years to take out the sting out of their relationship.

She shrugged."Doin' good. I already figured out where my classes are and how broke I'm going to be after I pay for my textbooks."

"That's a weird way to ask for money, but if you act fast, I bet you can get a job in the bookstore."He nudged towards the east. "Over yonder."

"That's oddly helpful of you."

"Consider it the last freebie you get from me. I won't have time for plebeians when I'm famous."

Heather rolled her eyes. "I'm truly honored."

 

September 18th, prior year

"No luck?"

Heather and Dagur sat across from each other at a long picnic table. One of the sororities was hosting a fundraising brunch, selling plates of food for some cause or another. Heather took a bite out of the hotdog she had received for donating. Her eyes darted across the lawn to a familiar sight. "There he is!"

Dagur raised an eyebrow. "Who? The mystery man you mentioned before?"

They were far from regular siblings, and Heather wasn't really the confiding type, but the last time she and Dagur had met she let it slip that she had a campus crush. Dagur didn't pry and Heather didn't share. But now he was in plain sight, and she could say something. "He's the one with the autumn themed scarf, with the leaves...You probably already know him…"

"Hiccup Haddock."

"Yeah, he-" As Heather looked away from Hiccup and back to Dagur, she saw something pained in his expression. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He crumpled up the empty paper plate before him. "I think one of those hot dogs made me sick. I'll see you around."

 

November 20th, prior year

"I wish you had said something a little sooner."

"About what?"

"About him having a boyfriend." Heather frowned at him as he handed her a replacement key card. She traced the Munster University logo with her fingers.

Dagur kept his eyes on the computer monitor behind the desk. "I wouldn't call it that."

"Wouldn't call what, what?"

"I wouldn't call that a boyfriend thing. Or a relationship either." He chuckled, but his tone wasn't friendly. " More like an abuser and his victim."

Heather stopped leaning against the desk and stood up straight. Her face was filled with alarm. "What are you talking about?"

Dagur's gaze was pensive as he decided what to divulge and how to tell it.

"Let's just say what they have going on is less than healthy."

Heather knew he was holding back on purpose. She glanced around.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"I probably shouldn't say." He leaned back in the chair, arms crossed.

That annoyed her. "And since when are you so tight lipped? Dagur, this isn't funny. If something bad is happening to Hiccup, I want to know about it."

Dagur sighed. "Alright...But don't go running to him or telling anyone. That ship has sailed."

Heather waited patiently.

"Basically, Jack has had Hiccup in his pocket since high school. You see, in their little town, Jack was Mr. Popular. Star of his team, dating everything in a five-mile radius, rich Dad...Then out of the blue, he decided to reinvent himself and got chummy with Hiccup's pals and ditched the popular crowd. At first glance nothing special, but there was a theme running between all of Jack's new pals. I'm sure you've seen them all hang out when Hiccup's in the bookstore. There's the redhead-a hotel heiress, the blonde-rich family upstate, and of course Hiccup, who isn't doing too bad with two wrestlers for parents. Together they were all living high off the hog, exotic trips, yacht rides, you name it. But things changed after they went away one summer…"

He paused. He could see it in her eyes-Heather was hooked and waiting. She took Dagur's bitter tone as a sign of authenticity for the tale.

"Things were getting sour, supposedly." Dagur shrugged. "What I've heard is just second-hand stuff, but Jack was a total lush, even back then...And he and Hiccup got into an accident."

Heather bit her lip. "Is that where he…?" The proper phrasing was lost to her.

"Lost his leg, yeah." Dagur leaned forward. "They had to fly them back home. Hiccup wouldn't wake up. But Jack did, and of course, he got a bunch of sympathy. He'd tell anyone who would listen that the accident was all his fault. And there was no blame, for Jack the first son of Burgess, oh no. Whole town looking on, news coverage, wealthy friends at his beck and call. Perfect atmosphere for an attention hog like him. And he hit his boiling point. He chucked this lady out a window."

Heather's mouth opened in shock.

"Some might say she had it coming. Others say he went too far. She did raise the blonde girl, Rapunzel, as her own, after finding her during a storm down south. Some say she kidnapped her and abused her. We'll never know which is true, thanks to him."

"Do they know for sure, or-"

"There's a tape." His tone was lit with perversion, as if the detail was more sensual than sordid.

Why Dagur was deriving pleasure from telling her this was not Heather's concern. He had always been a little off.

"Jack was a little unhinged around then, but he was kept under surveillance at Haddock's hospital room. So Hiccup woke up sometime later and guess who was stuck to his side like glue? Jack of course. What better way to improve his image?"

"Excuse me."

They both looked up. A student had entered the lobby. "Uh..So like, I forgot my room key and…"

Dagur gave her a glance. "We'll talk."

Heather moved from the desk. "Sure…"

With Dagur's words buzzing in her brain, Heather found herself observing Hiccup and his friends at a glance. It was like watching a teen drama play out. They would hang out in various areas-the lawn, the library, the cafe.

Rapunzel would show off her latest creation, or a song she tried out on her guitar. Merida would complain about something while Jim played with her hair, in an absent-minded fashion. Hiccup would be going over his notes while Jack tried to distract him. Occasionally the couple would squabble-Jack would comment about Hiccup's studying habits, Hiccup would argue that they went to school to learn, not goof around. There was the rare occurrence where Hiccup tried to leave the group to focus, but Jack would pull him back physically with quick apologies and the others would soothe him down.

Perhaps she was reading too much into it, but it looked to her that Hiccup was indeed, trapped.

 

Tuesday, June 8th

Heather had her headphones over her ears, taking quick steps across the Sulleyvard. It was late, heck it was probably already tomorrow. She marched across the grass in her boots, one hand over the campus emergency whistle in her pocket. There were disoriented students everywhere, wandering from one frat house to the next. Munster was in the middle of celebration, as several teams had recent wins. The smell of smoke, alcohol and sweet barbecue sauces filled the air.

"Come on Jack, pull yourself together."

Illuminated by a lamp post she saw Hiccup and Jack in the distance. Hiccup was trying to drag both Jack and his keyboard off the lawn-the keyboard by its strap and Jack by his arm.

It was clear that Overland was currently inebriated by something, as he laid on the grass laughing hysterically and talking to the moon. With a grunt of aggravation, Hiccup tugged at his boyfriend's arm, but the keyboard bag's strap slipped out of his grasp and the instrument slid down the hill.

"The keyboard!"

Jack stopped laughing long enough to watch it slide away. "Piano go boom." The silly words caused him to start cackling.

Hiccup sunk to his knees on the grass. He buried his face in his hands for a moment, his shoulders shaking.

"Is he…?"

Jack tugged on Hiccup's sleeve.

"Hey. Heeeey."

Hiccup raked his hands through his hair and looked down at Jack, who seemed to be fighting off whatever had caused his laughing fit.

He squinted at Hiccup. "Arrree you okay?"

Hiccup stared at Jack for a moment.

"Yourrr shirt's all pukey." Jack said.

"Yeah." Hiccup looked down at it. "Yeah."

Jack frowned. "You're not okay."

"You're right." Hiccup ruffled Jack's hair. "I'm not."

 

She wasn't sure when the idea had blossomed in Dagur's mind, but once it took root, it grew like a weed.

'I'm tired of this.'

'We could do something.'

'We could split them up.'

'Don't you want things to change?'

Heather wanted to dismiss it, label it 'not my business' and toss it away. But while her crush waned, the memory of a miserable Hiccup Haddock did not.

 

 

Wednesday, September 19th

The deed was done, it's effect was clear.

Heather saw it in the sullen stares Hiccup gave the coffee cups as he worked. His melancholia had spread quickly to his closest peers as his regular group was split in two. She found it odd to watch, like children caught in a divorce. Hiccup and Jack had joint custody of their mutual friends but were never seen as a whole family.

The weather was changing. She could feel it in the breeze that night.

Her destination this time was the Ramsey dorm. Her stomach was unsettled going so close to the place Jack resided. She walked up the road, textbook-to-be-returned in hand.

As if on cue the front door opened. Jack stomped out, yanking his arm away from Merida. "Get off me!" From the state of his messy hair, wrinkled clothes, and lack of shoes, it looked as if he had been kicked out of bed, literally.

"If you think Ahm gonna let you wallow away in yer room all month Overland, y'got another thing coming."

Jim followed them out, carrying a grey backpack and a pair of busted up blue chucks-Jack's belongings. "You're gonna need these." He held them out and they were snatched immediately by Jack, who tried to go back inside, but Merida and Jim blocked his path.

"What's your problem!?" Jack held his bag and sneakers to his chest. He looked more pale than usual. "If I wanna skip, I'll skip! You're not my parents!"

"We're not enablers either. Mer is right. Don't do this Jack. Face your problem head-on."

"My problem?" Jack raised an eyebrow. He laughed. "In case you haven't noticed, I am my problem!"

Merida and Jim exchanged glances.

"Jack--"Merida began.

"No!" Jack snapped. "Don't even bother with it Red. I know my faults, I made the mistake here! The same way I always do! This is how I want to deal with it, so let me! Sitting in the classroom won't change a damn thing. Just let me be. Let me wallow. Let me sit in the dark and reaffirm that I'm the same piece of garbage that I've always been."

Merida took a deep breath. "Ah can't."

"Why?"

"Because it's not just about you. It's about him."

Jack's shoulders sagged. "Yeah." His voice broke. "Exactly." He shuffled his bare feet on the cool concrete of the dorm's entrance. "I'm not…" He looked up at the sky then back down at Merida. "I'm not good for him.. am I?"

There was no argument, only silence. Jack took that as confirmation. He rubbed his face with one hand. "I thought I'd changed, you know?" His voice was soft. " I thought things were...different, that I didn't act like this anymore. But….no.." Jack swept his hair back. "Screwing up, spiraling out, starting over. I just keep going in cycles. "

"Only if you want to." Merida crossed her arms. "Ahm not gonna pretend yer an angel, but yer far from the scum of the earth. Pull yerself together. Not for you, not fer me. We all know you can put on an act when you want. This time, do it for real. Do it fer Hiccup."

 

Wednesday, October 7th (11 p.m.)

"So that's it."

Hiccup leaned against the wall. Jim stood in front of him, arms crossed, waiting for a reaction. He had shared what he learned, what he had seen, and what he had heard.

The clinic was buzzing with activity despite the late hour.

Merida was in Jack's room, watching him sleep.

"It doesn't make any sense." Hiccup raked a hand through his hair. "Not any of it."

"We don't have any hard proof yet." Jim rocked on his heels.

Hiccup turned and leaned his forehead against the wall. He felt a little hot, and given the time he had spent with Jack recently, he figured he had gotten Jack's cold. It wouldn't be the first time.

The previous month had been a vacation from his real life. Now he had Jack, his full-time job, his 12 to 12. It was time to return to his problem-of the-week, constant melodrama of a life.

'Let's put our thinking cap on, Haddock.'

"There were at least two people in that room with Jack. A guy and a girl. That could have been Dagur and Heather, I guess. Heather...I barely know her, but she doesn't seem like that type of person. Weird to say, I know."

Jim gave a soft shrug. "From what I've seen on your track record, you're a good judge of character. But you also…" He looked at the floor. "Give people second chances."

Hiccup moved away from the wall. "If I wrote him off a long time ago as some jerk who hit me with his lacrosse stick...If I had left him in that snow..." He shook his head. "No. Even with my weird imagination, I can't even imagine what my life would've been like if things had been different.…"He paused. "I'm gonna talk to her tomorrow. Well, it actually is tomorrow. I appreciate you coming here, but I think rest is what we all need right now. Take Merida back."

Jack's door opened, revealing Merida DunBroch. "Merida doesn't need to be taken back anywhere. An' if you want to talk track records, we all know nothin' good happens when one of you two is holed up in a hospital."

"Touche." Hiccup crossed his arms. "But I'm not sixteen anymore. We'll be fine. Dagur isn't going to do anything tonight. He's not stupid. If anything he's covering his tracks. That's why I need you to go back to school. I don't need anything else getting tossed across the lawn or disappearing. I'll text you in the morning. Promise."

While Hiccup had his own brand of Haddock stubbornness, Merida donned the DunBroch variety.

"Yer not gettin' rid of both of us that easily. Ah'm stayin'."

Hiccup looked at Jim for assistance, but he raised his hands in defense.

"I don't think you should be alone either."

Merida smiled, triumphant.

Hiccup sighed. "2 to 1. No fair." Part of him considered getting Rapunzel involved for backup, but he quickly dismissed that thought. 'She has enough to worry about….She's better off staying on campus.'

 

Thursday, October 8th (3 a.m.)

"Jesus."

It wasn't an affirmation of faith that caused Jack to exclaim, but rather the sight of a stranger standing in his doorway. The room was mostly dark, with light coming in from the hallway's fluorescent lights, illuminating Dagur's back.

"Sorry, no. Just me." Was Dagur's response.

Jack attempted a deep breath and wheezed, due to his cold and the fact that Hiccup's elbow was buried in his side; the thing that had caused him to wake up in the first place. Hiccup of course was fast asleep, unaware of their 'visitor'. He was turned away from Jack, and sleeping on his stomach, pinning Jack to the mattress. With one arm pinned under Hiccup, he flexed his free one.

'No more hospitals.' Jack thought to himself. 'Helenistic medicine, here I come.'

His mind started working on a parallel between his current predicament and his last moments with Gothel. Once again Hiccup was asleep, and he was unarmed. He dismissed the bitter memories by stroking Hiccup's hair. "Not that I don't appreciate the sentiment but why the late night visit?"

Dagur took a swig from his gallon of vodka, holding up one hand as a signal for Jack to wait.

Jack wheezed in annoyance. 'Oh no please random guy, take your time. I could actually use a drink right now. Two shots of Robitussin.'

Dagur wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "No plan. Tried planning. Done with plans. Plans failed."

"Plans like…?" He took his hand off the back of Hiccup's head. There was a button he could press for assistance attached to the railing of the bed. If he could keep Dagur distracted and press it, hopefully an orderly or a nurse would come in and have Dagur taken away.

"You know."

"Eh." Jack slowly moved his arm. "Let's pretend I don't. I don't know if you've noticed, but I've been having one hell of a week." He coughed. "As it turns out, colds and concussions don't mix well, so if we're going to have a conversation, you gotta walk me through it."

Dagur crossed the room quickly, startling Jack as he squeezed his arm.

"You think I don't know that you know!?" Dagur squeezed Jack's arm hard.

Jack resisted the urge to scream, and if the neck brace weren't on, he would've been writhing to get away from him. Dagur abandoned the bottle of vodka, letting it hang off the side of the cot while the liquid spilled onto the sheet. He covered Jack's mouth. "Shh. Don't scream. You'll wake him up."

Wide-eyed, Jack looked between Dagur and Hiccup. His other arm was still pinned under Hiccup's stomach.

Dagur released his arm, and Jack closed his eyes for a second. He was surprised he could feel worse than he already did. His mind pedaled backward to a certain summer vacation, crunched up metal, burning smells, blood and tears, regret and agony…

'Stay in the present.' He told himself. 'We'll chase ghosts and regrets later.'

Dagur's face was close to his. He kept one hand over Jack's mouth. Even with his nose stuffed he could smell the alcohol. It made him think of more recent days, those first empty nights in September, with Hiccup out of reach. The urge to drink himself stupid had been hard to resist, as it had been his crutch in high school. Drinking always made time seem to pass faster, and better yet he could blackout and spend his hours asleep. But hangovers hit hard like reality, knocking him in the noggin.

Stalking worked better.

"He's too good for you." Dagur said.

Jack resisted the urge to reply, 'You think I don't know that?'

"He was always too good. For scrawny. Too smart for the ring. Too smart for anybody."

"You're just mad because I beat you in Yu-Gi-Oh that one time."

Jack and Dagur stared at Hiccup. They were both sure he had been sleep-talking until he grabbed hold of the bottle by his hip and swung it at Dagur's head.

Dagur reared back, falling to the floor.

Hiccup sat up and rubbed his face. He looked at the puddle of vodka that soaked the sheets, and then at Jack. "Y'know I thought you were incontinent for a second there, but this scenario is much worse."

"Hic…" Jack wasn't sure what to say.

Hiccup climbed over the railing on the side of the cot. He looked around the room. 'But where's Merida?'

"Okay, so before I call for assistance and you get tossed out of here, let's hear your big speech." Hiccup stood over him, arms crossed. "Your magnum opus, if you will. I mean, there's gotta be a reason why you would drug my boyfriend, and deliberately film and edit it to look like he was cheating on me. Let's also say you had something to do with all his stuff being removed from my room and getting tossed behind the Ecodome. I know you have the means. But where's the motive?"

Dagur sat on the floor, looking a lot less menacing. He sniffed. The bottle had been plastic "You're a regular Dick Tracy."

Hiccup leaned against the cot. "I try. So let's hear it."

Dagur had a laughing fit.

Hiccup waited.

"You were just so-damn-happy." He took on a gravelly tone. "It was like your stupid imperfections were the only things keeping you together. I watched that shit for too long. It was just stupid! After a while, all I could think was 'break up already'! There's no such thing as a happy ending." He spoke through clenched teeth, which reminded Hiccup of a child having a tantrum. "There's not."

Hiccup rubbed his temples. "That's gotta be the biggest load of crap I've ever heard." He looked back at Jack, who wore a look of shock and disbelief. "Right?"

Jack pressed the button for assistance. "I could have been paralyzed. What the-What the hell is wrong with you!?" He raked a hand through his hair. "Do you SEE this neck brace? What!? I mean what kind of garbage is-you know what, no I am NOT accepting that. I- Augh!"

Hiccup reached for Jack as the other man held his face in his hands. "Jack?"

A heavy pressure traveled up his neck to the back of Jack's head.

"Hey…" Hiccup put a hand on Jack's trembling shoulder. "Hey, what's wrong?" He knew Jack was feeling a little bruised, but the way he was clutching his head was freaking Hiccup out.

Merida entered the room. "Mordu! What the devil are you doin' here!"

Dagur ignored her, pointing at Jack. "Y'see! This is the kind of stuff I'm talking about! It's always some melodramatic bullshit-"

"Heccup! Move!"

Jack opened one eye. His head was aching and his vision had somewhat darkened, but he could see Dagur charging for Hiccup.

"HIC!"

Dagur went for a right hook but Hiccup dodged and grabbed hold of his outstretched arm. With his feet firmly planted he swung Dagur straight into the bed-specifically the rail. Dagur shoved him back with his back but Hiccup held his ground, kicking one leg out from under the semi-pro wrestler. As Dagur leaned on the rail for support, Hiccup snaked one arm around his neck.

It was a strange occurrence, seeing a sudden wrestling match between the two, prompting Merida and Jack to watch from their respective corners.

Not that Hiccup needed help or anything, as evidenced when he put Dagur in a suplex hold. Perhaps, in another life, he would have made a decent lightweight wrestler. The resounding smack that had occurred when Dagur hit the floor however, was enough to bring Hiccup back to his senses. That, and the fact he had knocked Dagur out cold.

When the police arrived Merida went for the angle of self-defense, Hiccup gave his account of the past few weeks, and Jack drifted off to sleep during questioning.

When he woke up again, he was alone. At first, he was a little miffed that Hiccup had broken his promise to stay, but let it slide when he recalled what had happened earlier that morning. He tried taking a deep breath to test out his injuries. Jack was feeling a lot better despite the small amount of time that had passed. The IV hooked up to his arm clued him in on why.

He set aside the blanket Hiccup had acquired for him and pulled himself into a sitting position. Jack took two steps before the IV gave a tug. He gave the rolling stand a glance. Rather than drag the whole contraption around, he opted for pulling out the IV. It took him a moment to do so, as he marveled at the jump in technology since the last IV he had worn back in Burgess, after Gothel's fall.

He hated the way his veins would raise under his pale skin. It made him feel like a science experiment. Hopping off the bed, he headed for the door.

A man in scrubs stood just a foot from his room. He gave Jack a questioning look.

"Just taking a little walk." He added a small smile for good measure.

The man shrugged. This patient was in a neck brace, hospital bracelet, and pyjamas. He wasn't getting far.

Not too far away, Hiccup woke up around the same time at the local precinct. Both he and Dagur had been taken in due to their little altercation, despite Merida's pleading. Angry, Merida had stormed off, her speech reverting to some angry Scottish jargon Hiccup couldn't comprehend with so little sleep.

He leaned against the bars of the impeccably clean holding cell. Across from him, Dagur was alone and awake, staring intently. He sat with his back against the wall and his legs spread apart. His eyes were red.

Hiccup stared back through half-lidded eyes. "Can't you just sleep through your hangover like a normal person?"

"Is that all you have to say?"

Hiccup looked to his left. From beyond the bars he could see a short hallway, a desk, and a deputy typing away at a laptop. The clock far above her head read Eleven thirty. He sighed.

Hopefully, someone had gone to the hospital to take his place. Even though Jack was in no danger, he knew he wouldn't be okay by himself.

"Why'd you do it?" He knew he sounded too tired for the question to sound authoritative.

Dagur didn't move. "I answered that already."

Hiccup crossed his arms, and bent one leg. His prosthetic lay flat, gleaming. He turned his head to stare at Dagur.

"Why did you go to the hospital?"

Silence.

"What were you going to do?" Hiccup's throat felt scratchy. 'Great. Now I'm sure I have his cold.'

"I wasn't going to do anything."

"Really?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow. "You went to a hospital in the middle of the night, drove all the way from school, found the hospital room to just stare at Jack and spout nonsense. Really? That's the story you want me to believe?"

Dagur closed his eyes. "It's called inebriation, Hiccup. It clouds the mind. Causes bad decisions."

"Were you drunk when snuck into my room and dumped his things behind the Ecodome?"

"Why do you assume that was me?"

"Fine. Was it Heather?"

Dagur opened his eyes. "Heather's a bystander. She has nothing to do with anything that happened to you."

Hiccup paused. He wanted to believe that. There were plenty of questions he wanted to ask, but he didn't think he would get any honest answers.

He heard distant chatter from beyond the hallway, and poked his head out again. Valka came stomping from around a corner, followed by Stoick and Merida, who in turn had two officers trailing behind.

Dagur smirked. "Here comes the cavalry."

Hiccup only a had a moment of coherent thought before being bombarded with shouting and screeching as Valka demanded his release, Stoick gave Dagur a series of death threats, and Merida tried to hold a conversation with him over the noise.

Irritated, she shouted over all of them. "ENOUGH!"

Hiccup didn't say a word. If Merida was the voice of reason in a room, things had gone too far.

'Now we aren't gettin' anythin' done with all this noise. Y'held 'em overnight, y'don't have any right t'do anythin' else." She looked at Hiccup. "You need t'get back to the hospital."Hiccup nodded.

She then glared at Dagur, who remained smug beyond the bar of the holding cell. "You need to get yerself a lawyer."

From the comfort of his Mother's car Hiccup nodded off again. Stoick and Valka were discussing the repercussions of pressing charges, albeit between hushed threats and occasional growls. Merida was glad she had gone along for the ride, as she wasn't sure the Hiccup's parents would have left the station without getting charges pressed against them, and the family didn't need that kind of press.

She texted Rapunzel who had been begging for updates on both Hiccup's and Jack's conditions for the past few hours, and Jim who had gone back to school to attend classes and to see if he could track down Heather.

"Do you want us to drop you off at school, dear?"

Merida looked up from her phone. She could trust the Haddocks with their own son. "Oh, em...Yeah. That would be great, thanks." She slumped back, leaning her head against the headrest. Trees whizzed by on the side of the highway. The sky above was cloudy, threatening rain. The warmth of the car made her relax a little bit.

'Gods, I can't wait fer the weekend.'

 

When Hiccup woke up again, they were in the hospital parking lot.

He could hear his father asking him questions, probably trying to fill in the holes since they had last seen each other in the summer. Things had been simpler back then of course, no stalking, no spiked drinks. Jack's roommate disappeared from time to time, prompting Jack to invite him over.

They would stay up some nights watching movies on Jack's laptop, cooking grilled cheese sandwiches and s'mores on the illegally-owned hotplate, making out feverently in an effort to ignore looming exams and assignments. Bouts of school-related stress aside, Hiccup had been deliriously happy back then.

As they climbed out of the car, Stoick and Valka took a moment to decompress while Hiccup headed straight for Jack's room.

Hiccup knocked on the door. "Jack?"

A worried looking nurse popped her head out the door. "Oh dear."

When Valka and Stoick turned the corner towards Jack's ward they heard Hiccup yell angrily in the distance;

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST HIM!?"

"How long ?"

"Huh?"

"How long has he been missing?"

"One of the MAs saw him taking a walk around the grounds around an hour ago, but--"

Hiccup dashed past his parents and back out of the hospital.

The hospital was a small clinic located near a strip of stores alongside the freeway. He scanned the area with his eyes. To his right, a narrow walkway was lined up against the road, alongside trees for as far as his eyes could see. That was the less-populated route, but Hiccup had to wonder why no one noticed a pasty kid in a neckbrace walking alongside the road. He couldn't get annoyed by that now. If he was going to find Jack, he would need help.

Two police officers stepped out of the small cafe along the commercial strip. The first, a diminutive woman with a full head of premature grey hair, was furiously scribbling into her notepad. "I can't believe that lead was a dud. What's the address of the next witness, Nick? Nick?"

She glanced back at her partner, who was simultaneously digging for his car keys and leering at the cafe waitress through the window. The sly smile on his face waned as he looked down to see his partner frowning and rapidly tapping her foot.

"Whatsamatter, carrots?"

She sighed, shaking her head. "Unbelievable. Can you focus for a second?"

They got into the patrol car and began to pull out of the parking lot when a boy with a prosthetic leg jumped in front of their car.

The female officer stopped the car just in time.

"Hey!" Nick yelled. "You gotta death wish kid?"

His partner furrowed her brow, but stepped back out of the car. There was a frantic look in the kid's eyes that concerned her somewhat. She offered her hand to Hiccup, who was still panting from running across the lot.

"I'm sorry... officer...I just...need... help..."

"Officer Judith Hopps. What's the problem?"

"My boyfriend...is missing."

"Kids these days." At that Nick rolled his eyes. "Carrots, I don't think we have time for a lover's spat-"

"Look, my boyfriend is wandering around with a concussion. He left the hospital all on his own. He's not thinking clearly-I'm not thinking clearly!" Hiccup sighed and rubbed his face. "I just... I need to find him. NOW."

Judy took out her notepad. "Nick you know as well as I do that the first 24 hours of a missing persons case are crucial. We can't just blow this off."

Judy put a hand on Hiccup's arm. "Don't worry, we're going to figure this one out. Now when was the last time someone saw him?"

"It's been an hour since they noticed he was missing…"

"He couldn't have gotten far…" She motioned for him to follow her into the squad car. "Come on, we'll check the area."

Hiccup filled his family in as Judy drove, and Nick put out a request.

"-Subject is Caucasian male, late teens, white hair, blue eyes, slim build-"

Hiccup tried to distract himself from the swarm of common greens in his stomach. He looked around the squad car. It was mostly clean, but well worn, as if it had been in service for decades.

In contrast, Judy and Nick's uniforms were practically brand new but also from out of state.

"You guys aren't from around here, huh?"

"Nope." Nick glanced at his reflection. "Observant kid." He glanced at Judy who smiled and looked back. "We're working on a case with some local officials. A man on the run. The guy we're tracking is wanted in several states and…" She saw the color draining from Hiccup's face. The last thing he wanted to hear was that a dangerous criminal was on the loose while Jack was missing. Judy realized her mistake and quickly clarified, "Oh no, he's not malicious or anything! Well, I mean he's still a criminal but only for theft! He's never harmed a civilian…"

Hiccup rubbed his arm. "Uh...huh." His gaze went back to looking out the window. "Well, good luck with your case then." The air grew colder. Judy turned the heat while Hiccup stared out the window at the rows and rows of trees until there was a small clearing. In the distance, he could see a few birds, a small lake, a shed-

"Stop!"

Hiccup opened the door before the car came to a complete halt. He could see Jack on the other side of the lake, drawing in the dirt with a long tree branch. He was barefoot, sitting on the ground with one leg outstretched toward the water. His pyjama pants were already stained with dirt. He tugged at the neckbrace with one hand before sweeping back his bangs. Hiccup ran around the lake's bank to the other side. Jack looked up, saw him, and smiled. As Hiccup grew closer, Jack pulled himself back up into a standing position, using the tall branch as a crutch.

Hiccup walked up to him slowly, as if he were confronting a wild animal. He scanned Jack's appearance with his eyes. There were a few bruises from his fall, now yellowish in color, and his feet were slightly red from the cold. Nevertheless, he looked pleased with himself, giving Hiccup the same grin he always did.

"Hey, Hic." He said, as if they had bumped into each other in a coffee shop, rather than a forest clearing.

Out of all the things Hiccup wanted to ask he went with; "What are you doing out here?"

Jack's eyebrows raised at that as if the answer were obvious. He let go of the tree branch and dusted off his pants. "Well…I gave it a lot of thought...I went over what we said and you know what? Maybe Dagur was right. Maybe I am no good for you, Hic. I do want to change but... it seems like no matter what, something is always trying to keep us apart. When you asked before if I wanted to you stay, I said yes... not only because it made me feel better but...because I knew I could rely on you to help me. But I think I rely on you too much, y'know? So I got to thinking. Maybe the best thing for you would be if I went away for a little while-"

Hiccup punched him in the jaw.

"You...stupid...prick!" Hiccup's hand shook as he gripped the collar of Jack's t-shirt. "What makes you think you get to make a decision like that!? Why does everyone think they know what's best for me!?"

Jack rubbed his cheek. "I can't believe you hit me."

"I hit you because you were being dumb, and none of this is making sense and I'm apparently just super-violent these days for just...no reason and…"

"Hey…" Jack put his hands on Hiccup's shoulders. "Just relax okay?"

"Don't tell me to relax after you just ran away from a hospital, you idiot!" Tears were warping his vision, and he mentally chided himself for crying at a time like this. "It's...hard enough dealing with everything as it is." Hiccup wiped his face. "Don't make things even worse."

"Okay." Jack responded in a softer tone. "I'm sorry."

Hiccup let himself be pulled into a hug. Jack was cold, and his clothes were slightly damp, but he rubbed soothing circles into Hiccup's back. The repetitive motion seemed to drain the stress from Hiccup's body. 'Leave it to Jack to be both the source and relief of my problems.'

Normally he would have buried his face in Jack's neck, as they were much closer in height now, but the brace was in the way, so he rested his chin on Jack's shoulder instead.

"You're cold."

Unable to turn his head, Jack stared down at Hiccup's hair. "Sorry."

"What happened on that video wasn't your fault." He could feel the tears coming again but ignored them. "Even if it was, I don't want you to go away. I don't care if you make a million mistakes." He pulled back to look Jack in the face. "Stay here." His voice broke as he pleaded. "With me."

"Hiccup…" He wiped away Hiccup's tears. "I'll stay." He cupped Hiccup's face in his hands. "For as long as you'll have me."

Hiccup sniffed. "F-Fine. Forever then."

Jack smiled. "Forever." He whispered before kissing Hiccup's forehead.

"Uh...Are you guys alright over there?" Judy called from the opposite side of the lake.

Jack put his arm around Hiccup's waist as he tried to move away. "Who's that?"

"Officer Hopps." Hiccup replied, taking Jack's hand. "Come on." He waved back at Judy. "We're fine!"

Hiccup tugged Jack along. "Seriously...Wandering around without any shoes in the woods, what are you, a fairytale princess?"

"Sure, if that makes you the prince."

"I'm more of a Viking type."

"Nice. Are you going to carry me off into the night? That's kinda kinky."

Hiccup's ears burned. He would have smacked Jack's arm for that remark, but he felt he was already injured enough.

"You're so weak right now, I probably could."

"Ha. Carry me across the lake, oh ruthless captor."

"I don't think you're in any position to make demands, princess." Hiccup played along. "Keep it up, and you'll wind up in my dungeon."

Jack shivered, but it wasn't due to the cold. The thought of Hiccup dragging him off somewhere was far too tantalizing.

Hiccup looked back at him, expecting a retort.

Jack's expression was serious. "Promise?"

"..." Hiccup turned back around, cheeks burning.

Judy supplied Jack with a support blanket from trunk, while Nick updated the situation via radio to call off the search.

When they returned to the clinic, Jack was happy to see the other Haddocks. "Mr.H, you should've seen it!" Jack beamed as he regaled the tale. "Hic hit him with a hammer throw-he grabbed Dagur's arm just when he was reaching for him and swung him into the bed rail! Perfect form, and then when Dagur pushed him back, Hic put him in a half nelson, knocked one leg from under him, yanked one arm up like you did to Dagur's Dad in '88 I swear-had him pinned and tossed him backward to the floor. Dagur went out like a light. It. Was. Amazing."

Val slapped her knee. "That's my boy!"

Stoick gave a nervous laugh.

Jack laid back. "Dagur's probably waking up in the slammer as we speak."

Hiccup gave Jack a glance. Jack had dozed off before he and Dagur were taken to the station, and he didn't want to think about that cell or Dagur.

Their little reunion was cut short as Jack was taken away for a reevaluation while Hiccup stayed with his parents in the empty hospital room.

"Gods in Asgard…" Hiccup rubbed his temples. "It's only just after two o'clock." Hiccup stared at the ceiling. "I didn't finish that paper...Was that due today? Do I have a criminal record now? Am I even allowed back at school?"

His parents were silent, and he continued.

"Actually, I don't care. I'll just work at St. North's for the rest of my life. Or...Sanitation! No wait, I probably still need a degree for that…What am I even talking about…"

He was lying in the bed as if he were the patient.

"Maybe you should take a semester off, dear." Valka suggested.

Stoick was quietly supportive of the idea until Valka added, "Join the Peace corps and see the world, devote your time to something important-"

"Now hang on." Stoick interjected." Time off is one thing, but he doesn't need to go wanderin' off half-way across the world."

"The work will help take his mind off things." Valka insisted.

As his parents debated his future, Hiccup rolled over. The sheets smelled faintly of Jack's cologne and cheap laundry detergent. "I can't go running off now. I just got mad at Jack for trying to do that."

"Perhaps you should go off together then." Valka suggested.

Hiccup sat up. "What?"

"Just for a few days after Jack recovers. You can decide whether or not to take a break after the holidays, yeah?" There was something about Valka's expression that Hiccup couldn't read, perhaps pity. He remembered what she had said about love being blinding.

"I'll think about it."

When Hiccup returned to the campus, Rapunzel was the first to meet up with him. The cafe called to request he take the night shift, and while he craved rest, he didn't think he could get much sleep. He poured his attention into making coffee until the hours grew late. After his shift he walked back towards the dorms with Rapunzel, who offered her ear for his grievances.

Hiccup let Rapunzel squeeze him with a hug. "Was it horrible?" She asked.

"Not really."

"Were you scared, sleeping in that cell across from him? Merida was so mad, she went all the way to Burgess to get your parents and brought them back."

"I'm sure that was an exciting ride…"

They walked arm in arm across the grass.

"Enough about my endless troubles. How did your club's performance go?"

"Oh! It was good."

"Yeah? That's great. Did you have fun?"

"Oh sure. Um.."

There was hesitation there, and Hiccup hoped it wasn't because of his own situation. Like his mother and father had been, it seemed everyone gave him too much pity, too much consideration. It wasn't right. After all, Rapunzel had her own not-so happy past... her own hang ups, her own demons. Merida and Jim did as well. Maybe that was why Jack tried to distance himself from them, from Hiccup. Maybe he thought it would be better to keep his burdens to himself.

"You can talk to me if something's wrong." Hiccup said out loud, his eyebrows knitting in worry. "You know that, right?"

Rapunzel blinked twice, but then smiled. "Yeah." She pushed a long golden lock of hair behind her ear. "I know. But sometimes I don't want to trouble you."

Merida nudged into Hiccup's other shoulder, startling them both. "What're you two conspirin' about?"

Hiccup smiled, hooking arms with her as well. They walked in a huddled line against the chill. "I was telling Rapunzel that just because I have issues, that doesn't mean I don't have time for her problems too."

Merida grinned. "O'course! We're always there fer y'Punzie, no matter what!"

Rapunzel returned the smile. "Thanks. But it really isn't that big of a deal. I got a call from some guy after the show. Something about a talent agency. But I don't remember giving him my number."

"Did you block him?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah." Rapunzel looked at the ground. "I guess I'm just a little weirded out."

Merida gazed up at a lamppost. "While we're airing things out I oughta mention Jim. He's a little miffed I went back to Burgess without callin' him."

Hiccup gave her a sideways glance but her untamable mane blocked most of her face. "Did you apologize?"

"Yeah!" She paused. "No." She then admitted. "I told him I did it only 'cause I was so mad! Can't he understand that?"

Rapunzel looked away. "I know I haven't been in a relationship as long as you guys have but...If my boyfriend was traveling alone at night, I'd be worried. I'd be worried if anyone did. I saw something on the school website about a criminal on the loose…That's scary to think about. I'm glad you made it safely."

"The cop I met earlier mentioned something about that…" Hiccup thought out loud. "Alright. Next stop, Jimida's place."

Rapunzel laughed.

"Ach, don't call us that." Merida huffed.

When they arrived at the dorm room, Jim was sitting on his bed, hunched over his laptop. The whining of a 70s band played through the speakers.

He glanced up at them, and it was clear he was still a little 'miffed'.

Hiccup and Rapunzel pushed Merida into the room. Merida gave them both a look, but they both looked away in opposite directions.

She sighed and stepped forward.

"Jim."

Jim closed his laptop. There were bags under his eyes. The night had been rough for him as well.

Merida stood in front of Jim's bed with her arms at her sides rather than on hips, indicating she didn't want to argue.

Jim spoke first. "I shouldn't have yelled."

Merida took his response with a grain of salt. It felt like he was making things for her. "I should have called sooner."

They were both silent.

Hiccup and Rapunzel exchanged glances.

"What kind of lame exchange is this?" he said in mock-irritation.

"Yeah!" Rapunzel chimed in.

"I didn't come up here to see this!" Hiccup crossed his arms. "You can do better than that!"

"Yeah!" Rapunzel crossed her arms.

"Kiss and makeup! Kiss and makeup!" They chanted, clapping like they were members of a tv audience. "Kiss and makeup! Kiss and makeup!"

"Mordu, you two are so embarrasin!"

Hiccup and Rapunzel booed her in response.

"Booooo!" "Laaaaaame!"

Merida kicked them out, slamming the door behind them.

"There better be some making up going on in there!" Hiccup called from beyond the door Merida could hear them both laughing in the hallway. She sighed and turned. Jim was right behind her. He caught her before she could ram into him, and she laughed.

"You gotta get better friends." He muttered into her hair.

"I dunno about that." She replied. "They're pretty entertainin'." Merida leaned her head against Jim's shoulder. "Even if they're a handful sometimes."

Rapunzel and Hiccup continued their journey, now headed to the other dorms. As they approached Rapunzel's abode, the Menken House, she stopped at the door. "Are you sure you'll be alright by yourself?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I've walked home alone for years. I've gotten really good at it."

Rapunzel's shoulders slumped but she wore a smile. "Okay. Text me when you get in."

"Sure." He waved back. "See ya."

Hiccup wrapped his arms around himself as he walked back to his dorm. There were still a few people dotted across the lawn, proving that he wasn't alone. Leaves crunched under his sneakers as he pulled his beanie hat on, tucking his ears in. M.U. was nowhere near as cold as Berk could get but still, he shivered. On the path ahead he saw a few people headed in his direction, their appearance momentarily visible under the lampposts that dotted the path.

The third person was a familiar face.Heather.

Her face was half-hidden by an infinity scarf, but he knew it was her. Her eyebrows raised at the sight of him, and she stopped in her tracks.

He did the same.

She pulled down her scarf. "Hiccup." She searched for the right words to say but settled on, "I'm sorry--"

He held up a hand. "Stop."

She flinched.

"I spoke to Dagur." He began. "He didn't say much, but he did say that you were had nothing to do with what happened." He stuck his hands in his pockets. "I want to believe that." He said with a sigh. "I still don't get what happened….Maybe I'll never understand but...I don't think you're the type of person to do something like this."He rubbed his arm. "We barely know each other, so I know that sounds odd, but it's what I feel, deep down." He shrugged. "My friend told me I'm not so good at judging someone's character-"

"He's right." Heather grimaced.

After a short pause, she continued.

"I never wanted to hurt you Hiccup. Or Jack."

"Then that's all I need to hear." Hiccup replied. "Fewer details is probably best."

He walked past her, feeling as if something had come to a halt.

Heather felt it as well. There would be no more 'hellos' in a gym, no friendly nods from across the lawn. A door had been closed.

"See you later, Heather."

Heather didn't reply.

'You won't.'

And then, at the end of one of the longest days of his life, Hiccup returned to his room, wrapped himself in his sheets and went to sleep.

 

 

Saturday, October 17th

Hiccup hopped out of the car and walked across the parking lot. It was early morning, and despite the close-knit clouds covering the sky, the weather was warm. He observed himself in the car's rearview mirror and tried not to fidget.

For the first time in months, he had put a significant amount of effort into his appearance-A polo instead of an old t-shirt, new jeans, sneakers that weren't worn out yet. For the sake feigning nonchalance, he kept on a black beanie and didn't bother with the 'peachfuzz' facial hair on his chin-his invisible beard as Jack had dubbed it.

The effort reminded him of the first round of dates he had with Jack, the nervousness, the heart-pounding that seemed to roar in his ears. But Jack often stripped that behavior away with silly jokes and juvenile behavior, and Hiccup was hoping he would do it again.

They had planned to spend the weekend together, but what Jack didn't know was that they'd be off campus. There was a lakeside resort a few miles away. The area was quiet, but not too far from civilization.

Hiccup inhaled and exhaled. All that was left to do was get Jack out of the hospital. The neckbrace was removed after a second scan revealed it was unnecessary, and the psychiatric evaluation did reveal that Jack suffered a bit of trauma, so it was ruled best to get him away from Munsters if only for a short period.

Hiccup had come prepared with a few of Jack's favorite distractions; movies, junk food, clothes, a few blankets...There were other items as well, but thinking about them caused his cheeks to burn and his focus to go a little hazy, so he kept his focus on the task at hand.

Hiccup notified the desk clerk of his arrival, waited for permission, then made his way to Jack's room.

When he arrived, he found Jack in conversation with the head nurse, looking as if he had been called to the principal's office. As Hiccup listened to the exchange he understood why.

"Stretcher races with the children in the hallway."

"Can you blame us? This place is pretty boring."

"Organizing an arm wrestling tournament with the seniors-"

"Who told you!?" Jack fumed before huffing, "It was Pete, wasn't it? He's such a blabbermouth."

"And then starting a betting pool for the winner--"

"To be fair, we were betting with hospital gelatin. I don't think there are any winners in that situation." Jack shrugged.

"You've disrupted the daily life of our patients for far too long, Mr. Overland." The nurse paused to glance back at Hiccup before continuing. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you discharged."

Jack grinned. "The feeling is mutual, dear warden." He stretched. "As you can see my ride is here. Gotta get back into my civvies." He jerked one thumb towards the windowsill, where a change of clothing sat. "See you on the outside."

The nurse thrust a manilla envelope into Hiccup's hands, mumbling ' He's you're problem now' before storming out.

Jack untied the back of his hospital gown. "Sorry I can't give you much of a show." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Hiccup quickly shut the door and looked away. He thought he was used to Jack's cheeky behavior by now, but there were still moments where Jack surprised him with it. Just the same, he had his own tools to surprise Jack with. "I've seen enough of your bony butt. Get dressed."

Jack pouted. "You wound me sir."

Hiccup gave a slight bow. "My apologies, princess."

Jack slipped into his jeans, and tugged on a powder blue sweatshirt. "So how did the lawyer meeting go?"

Hiccup leaned against the door, and kept his gaze low.

Following the arrest, legal action was taken with negotiations between all three parties-Dagur, the Haddocks, and the college. Munsters had a lucrative deal with Dagur's sponsors, leaving them reluctant to let him go.

"They were working on a criminal mischief charge, but there's not enough evidence apparently. Somehow Munsters is getting the last word. Dagur is set to leave after his sixth semester." Hiccup rubbed his arm. "They said I can sit the remainder of his 'education' out, you know for my 'safety'. It's definitely not for the school's image, or anything."

"Let me guess, I have the same option." Jack said, tying his laces.

"Oh, of course, of course." Hiccup said with a wave of his hand. "Y'know, whatever makes you feel better."

"Makes me not want to go back to school at all."

As Jack approached the door he appraised Hiccup's appearance. "Did you do something with your hair?"

He did. "No." Hiccup resisted the urge to look away. "Not really."

The reality of the situation was hard to hide with humor, and Jack could feel the mood turning sour. Rather than dwell on changing it any further, he moved on with a shrug. "If you say so."

He slung an arm over Hiccup's shoulder. "Let's get going, old sport."

Hiccup opened the door and they stepped out. After a few steps, he spoke.

"Betting with Gelatin? Really?"He bumped Jack with his shoulder.

Jack nudged him back. "Those were dark times-Well, last Wednesday actually. Let's stop by the Geriatric ward on the way out."

 

When they finally got out to the parking lot, while sucking down another cup of gelatin, Jack put two and two together. "Wait, you drove all the way out here by yourself?"

"Mind-blowing, isn't it?"

They got in the car, with Jack reluctantly taking the passenger seat of his own vehicle.

Hiccup watched him squirm. "I'm not gonna wreck your baby. Take it easy."

As they pulled out of the parking lot, Jack withheld his navigation commentary. "I'm not going to say anything." Jack said, trying to assure both Hiccup and himself. "If you made it all the way here from Munster you can make it back no problem."

"True." Hiccup glanced at the Navigator. "But we're not going back to school."

"You mean I'm seriously being kidnapped?" Jack beamed.

Hiccup smiled. "You catch on quick."

The look of wonder on Jack's face as they pulled up made the whole thing worth it to Hiccup. Their getaway spot, a two-floor resort, looking like something out of a movie.

'Albeit, a lifetime movie.' Hiccup thought to himself. 'But I think we've passed the 'conflict' portion of this story.'

With the duffle bag over his shoulder Hiccup checked them in while Jack wandered around the lobby. There was a short hallway with photos from around the world, a wall of porcelain knickknacks, two unoccupied rooms, a door that lead to a common area, and another that lead to a dining area. By the time Jack returned to the front desk, Hiccup was waiting by the staircase. Hiccup's eyebrows were raised as if he were silently asking a question.

Jack gave him a slight nod, and Hiccup continued up the stairs.

"How'd you find this place?" Jack asked.

"Internet." Hiccup responded, glancing at the numbered doors.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Great job, Timmy Turner."

Hiccup shook his head at him before opening the door to their room.

It was larger than Jack anticipated, with a queen sized bed, desk, nightstand, Tv sitting on a chest of drawers. A small bathroom could be found past a door on the left side of the room. On the other side, beyond a set of glass doors, stood a small terrace with iron chairs and a small table that overlooked the area. A wooden staircase went from the terrace to the field of grass and flowers below. The lake and woods were close enough, but didn't encroach on the property.

Before Hiccup could set the bag down Jack had already wandered out and was taking the steps two at a time.

Hiccup set the bag down and quickly followed after him.

"Wow. There's an actual meadow back here. This is some Twilight level stuff." He pulled Hiccup long into the field of flowers. "I took my sister to a place like this once. We made flower crowns." His hand left Hiccup's as he knelt down in the grass. "She probably doesn't remember, but she loved it." His smile was sad, but with a shake of his head he plopped down in the grass. As his head hit the ground, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

Hiccup watched him, hands in his pockets. "What's with that face?"

"I'm sinking." Jack replied in a flat voice.

Hiccup bit back a smile. "What?"

"I'm totally lying in mud." He held up one arm, revealing stains. "Look."

"Ah, gross."

That playful glint was in Jack's eye again, and after not seeing it for so long, Hiccup felt a chill go down his spine. He missed that.

Jack sat up, grabbing at Hiccup's ankles. "Join me."

"Wait-" Hiccup was suddenly off balance. In an effort to get away he slipped backward, landing on his butt in the dirt. The feeling of the muck beneath him soaking his pants caused him to shiver in revulsion.

Jack sat back, hands planted in the dirt and laughed, his breath visible. Without warning Hiccup chucked a handful of wet dirt at his face, startling him.

Jack wiped the mess from his cheek before grinning. He sunk both of his hands into the mud.

"Don't…"Hiccup warned.

Jack's grin widened.

Soon they were tossing mud at each other running around the wetland, laughing hysterically. Once he was completely covered in mud, Hiccup called for a truce.

"These stains better wash out." Hiccup grumbled half-heartedly as they climbed the stairs back up to their room.

When he reached the landing he slipped out of his sneakers. Something seemed off but before he could process what, he felt Jack at his back.

"Wanna take a shower?"

Coherent thought was lost to Hiccup for two seconds as he processed what Jack said. It had been a long time since they were 'together' in that sense.

He hesitated a little too long, causing Jack to worry. He took a step back.

"I mean if you just want to literally shower I can wait-"

"What? No. NO." Hiccup rubbed his arm, taking off a sheet of drying dirt. "I was just thinking about...nevermind."

The doors were slightly parted. Hiccup looked at the neighboring terrace of the room next to theirs.

"Hic?"

"It's nothing."Hiccup replied, pulling one door open further. "Try not to get mud on anything."

They tiptoed barefoot across the wooden floor to the small bathroom. Hiccup turned the water on first. As they stripped off their clothes as the room filled with steam. Hiccup stripped his clothes off slowly, aware of Jack's eyes on him, but not making eye contact.

Jack wasn't the only one who could put on a show.

He was glad he had spent so much time in the school's gym. He had fought hard against the freshman 15 and from the way Jack was ogling it felt as if it had paid off. Not that Jack seemed picky about body types. When they had first started dating, Hiccup had dug up a little dirt on Jack's previous flings. None of them had much in common with each other. Just the same, Hiccup had changed significantly since their relationship began. He wasn't the scrawny boy from art club anymore.

He stepped into the iron claw-footed bathtub. It seemed to somehow fit in with the homey atmosphere, despite its ancient design.

Jack's hands ghosted over him before sliding slowly down his chest. Jack leaned forward, reaching for the bottle of soap on the sink, just to left of the tub.

"I didn't get to tell you before." His voice was low as his lips brushed against Hiccup's earlobe.

"Hm?"

"How much I missed having you in my arms."

Normally Hiccup would chide him for such a sappy remark but the husky tone of his voice helped with his line delivery. To say Hiccup was turned on was an understatement at this point.

His touch turned possessive as he lathered Hiccup down with soap. Despite all the suds, Hiccup was feeling anything but clean. Jack rolled his hips into him, causing Hiccup's breath to hitch. He turned to Jack, who loosened his grip.

"You're really dirty." Hiccup said, looking Jack up and down.

"Well," Jack raked his hair back. "Care to help me with that?"

 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hiccup woke up sometime later, snug between Jack and several blankets. An old sitcom was playing on the television. He tilted his head slightly and made eye contact with Jack, who gave him a lazy grin. "Hey."

"How long have I been out?" Hiccup asked.

Jack's eyes darted towards the screen. "Well its two now, so-"

"Two!? Were you just going to let me sleep the day away?"

Jack shrugged. "You seemed tired."

"I was." Hiccup admitted. "But I didn't want to waste any time this weekend."

"Aw, it's not a waste of time if we're together."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "If your lines get any cheesier I'm going to leave."

"I like cheesy. I love cheesey...Mac n'cheese would be good right now actually." Jack mused aloud. "But getting food means putting on clothes...I don't wanna."

Hiccup lamented leaving their muddy clothing in a heap in the bathroom.

"We have to get up anyway. We need to wash our stuff."

"Later." Jack closed his eyes. "I don't want to 'adult' right now." He could feel Hiccup's frown directed at him. After a minute his eyes snapped back open.

"Okay. Now, I feel like 'adulting'. But can't we eat first?" He gave Hiccup a pout, which prompted his boyfriend to smile. He kissed Jack lightly on the lips. Jack kissed him back, wrapping his arms around deepened the kiss, his tongue swiping in a bid for entry. Hiccup allowed for it, and a short battle for dominance ensued before he pulled away, placing a hand on Jack's chest.

"We'll finish this later."He slipped out of bed.

Jack watched his naked form with obvious interest. He rallied himself to get out of bed and get dressed. "Hic." He wrapped his arms around him from behind as Hiccup pulled on a red sweatshirt. "Hm?"

"Thank you."

They took a short drive to the next town, where they had dinner in a small cafe. Jack was able to acquire his 'mac n' cheese, however in a artisan form with scallions,cayenne pepper gluten free pasta, and aged cheese that made him wish they had just bought easy mac from a supermarket.

They took their time to explore the area, visiting in a strange shack dedicated to mysteries, watching a lumberjack break apart logs with his bare hands, lingering in the drug store to chat with locals before getting takeout from a diner and heading back.

It was dark when they returned to the lakehouse, and the howling wind and lack of noise made the setup all the more creepy. It was October after all.

It wasn't long before they were huddled under the blankets again, this time with snacks, a suspense film going, and the lights off. Jack wasn't one for scary films but made an exception, given the upcoming holiday. He held one of Hiccup's hands throughout the endeavor and a serious expression-a combination Hiccup enjoyed much more than the movie.

Early in the morning Hiccup woke up to the sounds of creaking floorboards. He supposed he had brought the creeping feeling upon himself by watching scary movies before bed. It was still dark. Jack was sound asleep, one arm draped across Hiccup. Hiccup looked at Jack and the floor creaked once more. His eyes darted back across the room. Surely his eyes were playing tricks on him, because the coat rack in the corner looked like a small man.

Hiccup sat up suddenly. The room didn't have a coat rack.

Just as he did the weekend before, Jack had a rude awakening, this time to see Hiccup wrestling someone in the corner.

"Use the chair!" Was the first thing his mind came up with.

Hiccup looked back at Jack for a moment then at the desk to his right. Reaching upward, he grabbed a lamp and smacked his intruder with it. The stranger went out-like a light.

Jack slid out of bed. He guided his hand across the wall until he found a light switch. Hiccup scooted back, distancing himself from the individual.

Their intruder was an older gentleman, perhaps in his forties. He was dressed in a wifebeater, sweatpants, plastic gloves and tennis shoes. His matted brown hair and short stature reminded Jack of a small animal.

"I know this guy." Hiccup spoke, eyebrows raised. "I saw his face on a poster at the station. This is that guy on the run, the weasel!"

Jack slowly crossed the room, going to Hiccup's side. He offered Hiccup his hand and pulled him up from the floor. "Your knockout record is pretty good."

When Hiccup didn't respond Jack took a more serious response. "The weasel?" Jack repeated, one eyebrow raised. "I think that cop said something about that on the way to the hospital."

Hiccup glanced at his duffle bag. "Officer Hopps." He walked over to the bag and rummaged for his wallet. "She gave me her card…"

\------------

Two towns over, Officer Judith Hopps was mulling over case material in a dingy motel room. Her partner, Nick, was sound asleep in one of the two old double beds.

Judy tapped her foot in rapid succession, clicking and un-clicking her pen as she stared at the pile of printed information they had gathered in the missing criminal. All she needed was one good lead…

Her phone buzzed on the nightstand between the two beds. Nick rolled over, grumbling. Judy went to retrieve her phone hoping it wasn't another call from her paranoid parents.

The bright screen nearly blinded her. Squinting in the dark, she put the phone to her ear. "Hopps here. Yes?...WHAT!?...Yes... But...Have you alerted the authorities? Well, I guess I am the authori-okay. Just….A moment...I don't know if...Understood. I'm on my way!"

Nick rolled over again and opened his eyes. He saw Judy buttoning up her teal blouse, reassembling her uniform as fast as she could.

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Where's the fire, carrots?"

Judy pulled her ponytails back. "Up and at 'em Nick-The weasel finally showed himself. We gotta get him before he disappears."

Nick snapped into action, grabbing his pants from a chair. "Where's he at?"

"Remember those boys from last weekend?" Judy headed for the door.

"The hospital runaway?" Nick asked, dressing as fast as possible.

"Yeah. They're detaining him in their room at a resort of some sort. He's unconscious--we have to act fast." Her hand hovered over the doorknob. "Ready?"

He grinned. "Let's get 'im."  
\--------------------------------

Jack dragged the unconscious man into the bathroom and locked the door.

They waited side by side on the edge of the bed.

"Figures." Hiccup said after a long stretch of silence. "I try to get away from my problems and a convicted criminal breaks in." He was more amused than he was upset.

Jack smiled. "Lucky us. Do you think a news crew will…" A few things clicked in his mind. "That's it! There's no way this won't make the news."

Hiccup shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

"I wonder what they would think about two heroic Munster students being politely asked to take a semester or two off after something like this."

"Oh my Gods." Hiccup's eyes widened. "You're amazing."

Jack smiled. "Thanks for noticing."

They heard sirens wailing outside.

Duke 'The Weasel' Weselton woke up confused and handcuffed. An investigation revealed that the weasel had been using one of the vacant rooms at the lakehouse as a hideout while preparing to leave the country. Before Jack and Hiccup checked in, he had hidden a large sum of money beneath their bed. Following his arrest, Officers Judy and Nick returned to the city to move on to their next assignment.

Like had Jack hoped, the media came crawling to get every angle of the story. However given their previous run-ins with the law, things didn't go smoothly. There always seemed to be a camera-wielding creep sneaking around. It didn't put a huge damper on things for the group as the press coverage lead to some exposure for the school's local bands at the annual Halloween concert. Not only the Onceler, but Rapunzel was also scouted out.

Thinking himself the most talented of the trio, The Onceler left Jim and Jack behind for a singing career-one that he used to inflict the general public with vapid bubblegum pop. Jack and Jim weren't too bothered by exchange, joining Jack's roommate Robbie to play as 'Robbie V and the tombstones' instead.

Rapunzel tried her hand at a singing career and released a single the following year. She funneled her fame into getting views for her crafting channel, on which Hiccup was a recurring guest star. Not thrilled with the drama of the pop world, Rapunzel kept her singing to a minimum and took a break after her first album.

After a long battle between the school, the press, the Haddocks, the St. Norths, and too many players to keep track of, settlements and hush money flowed like water. Hiccup and Jack remained at Munsters, free of charge. Dagur disappeared from campus, only to reappear as a professional wrestler two years later. Hiccup didn't see Heather again.

By the end of it all, Hiccup was in his final year, his future still uncertain, but bright. After all, tomorrow was the start of spring break, and he and his friends were headed to the presidential suite at one of the Dunbroch hotels down in Miami.

Things could only get better from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afterthoughts
> 
> -Sanitation jobs make good money.
> 
> -Sweet, pacifist Hiccup is so violent here ROFL I guess it's the Viking blood kicking in.
> 
> -I don't apologize for the out like a light pun. I was hungry and it was funny.
> 
> -I do apologize for any missed typos.
> 
> I know I asked this several fics ago, but have you ever heard Chris Pine ( Jack's voice actor) sing because HNNNNNG
> 
> The Weasel: Duke Weaselton (Zootopia) and The Duke of Weselton (Frozen)
> 
> This one is a combination of two different characters that are both short, minor antagonists, and voiced by Alan Tudyk
> 
> Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde: Zootopia.
> 
> I am ridiculously pleased with myself for getting more Disney characters into this story so late in the series. I left Nick's human appearance vague because there's quite a few different fan art designs for his human counterpart. If you still have some Zootopia feels I recommend reading the Fox and O'Hare book series. The titular characters are strangely similar to Nick and Judy, and after looking around the internet, I saw I wasn't the only fan who noticed. (O'Hare is a cop, Fox is a thief, teamed up sort of against their will, the chemistry between them...etc.)
> 
> The lakeside town: It may or may not be Gravity Falls. I mean Robbie is already Jack's roommate...
> 
> I tried to highlight some things, and do some parallels. There was a lot of booze in this story arc. But let's be clear. I wasn't saying I was against drinking in general. Instead, I was trying to present a lurking, ongoing issue with one or two characters in this series. Again it isn't the alcohol itself, but something else.
> 
> We're almost done-one last story to tell. I appreciate your continued support.
> 
> Stay tuned for the exciting(?) conclusion of the Sixteenth year AU.

**Author's Note:**

> Ducktales=The disney cartoon. It's good. Trust me.
> 
> Robbie= Robbie V from Gravity Falls
> 
> Onceler= The Lorax
> 
> Ramsey House= Peter Ramsey, director of ROTG
> 
> Deblois Dorm= Dean Deblois, Directed HTTYD2
> 
> Sulleyvard=Sullivan Boulevard= James P. Sullivan from Monsters Inc.


End file.
